A Desirable Taste For You
by Doeyeyed-Brunette
Summary: Something happened to Hermione in summer and it changed her completely but yet only to find that it happened to Draco to, now they sense eachother everywhere and they want more than what they should have. Warning sex later on, review, comment
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hey guys, first chapter up and you must tell me how I'm doing so I can make it more entertaining for all the rest of you J Thanks for taking out the time to read this, I really appreciate it!!!**

***

She stared at her visible features through the mirror. Her eyes once a chocolate brown now seemed to have a complete mixture of colours swirling around and she noticed over the past three months that they changed colour with her mood. Cool, yea, but impossible to explain. Her hair had settled down a lot over the summer, from bushy to a slight curl all because of a newly discovered spell she found, "_Or was it the spell?"_ She quickly brushed the thought off her mind. She knew what had happened to make these changes so outstanding but it wasn't all bad, it came with curves and a bust that was in proportion to her body and she had gained a defined and slim figure to wear the clothes she wanted to wear and most shocking of all was that her ears were pierced! She promised herself she would never get a piercing as she felt it made one look quite trampish, but she had admit that she defiantly suited her ears being pierced that's for sure.

It happened randomly, she actually awoke one day at the start of the summer with pierced ears. Totally confused, she reassured herself that maybe it was just an after effect of a house party and that she just hadn't noticed until a week ago-but then things just didn't add up and the ear rings had an eerie feel to them. It was almost like they hung and hoped that with any sudden, slight breeze pulling away her hair, they would catch an eye with their glimmering effect. These were all influences towards the extra attention she had been getting this week, not that she minded as it made her feel attractive and popular. Being a bookworm was tiring and since she only had a couple years left at Hogwarts she felt that there had to be more to tying too hard and allowing yourself you constantly get bullied, so this year she would leave her impression. This new change made her feel confident and strong.

She turned and pulled her Hogwarts trunk out from under the bed and lifted the lid, it was packed full of textbooks, which helped with her grades last year. She wondered would they help now? Or would she need new ones? She reached for the parchment letter, an owl had brought 2 weeks ago and re-read the front page. She had put down the maximum amount of subjects to be taught this new year and it took her almost a hour to put certain textbooks in piles that she wouldn't be needing. After she finished, she sighed, "Not much of a change in load wise, eh?" Crookshanks purred behind her in response.

"But I still need three textbooks, Harpygrant's History of Heroes; Moons, Stars in more detail and Secret creatures and features untold," she glanced at their prices, "Ah affordable I guess.. I can get them later on today,"

"Hermione are you ready to go to Diagon Alley yet? What time do you want to go at?" her mum called up the stairs. Hermione ran from her room to the top of the stairs.

"How about an hour? I just need to pack and get a quick shower and that's me," replied Hermione. Se really needed a shower, she could feel her hair going limp and lanky.

"That's alright I'll toast some pancakes for you, before we head off," she gave a smile and walked into the Kitchen. Hermione walked back in to her room and place the clothes she wanted to bring in her trunk, she knew her mum worried about her, she noticed these changes too When they happened, she nearly grabbed Hermione's head to have a good look at her eyes, she still couldn't put her finger on what made them change colour so late in her growing age. Crookshanks purred around Hermione as she finished packing.

"Sorry boy, your not coming this time, it's too dangerous for you to toddle behind me. Your to stay and look after mum and dad, you hear?" laughed Hermione as Crookshanks stalked out of her room and down the stairs.

Hermione cast a spell on the case to decrease its size and transported it down the stairs along with her robes. After she raced up and dived into the shower, her feet and hands were cold and when the water hit her it felt almost hot against them. She quickly got washed up and stepping out, placed a towel around her. It didn't take her long getting dress and fixed up and her mum complimented her on what she was wearing as she passed her a plate of pancakes. It wasn't usually Hermione's style but she had taken a shine to this new trend. She had a cream and black, pleaded, short, skirt with a black tank top. The September month so far had cheerful summer weather so wearing revealing but decent clothes was a must for her. Her hair curled loosely around, shaping her face as it did and she had a nice shade of dark eyeliner to complete the look. After she finished her breakfast, she wrapped a thick, black belt around her waist and slipped her black boots and a short, black cardigan over the top just to top it off.

She climbed into the chair and waved to her dad holding Crookshanks and as the car began to roll she couldn't wait to get back to school as it was going to be fun…in all the right ways. She couldn't help but think as she applied the deep red lip gloss, that she would be quite tempting in some eyes. She Smiled a smirk and she defiantly couldn't wait to get her hands on one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all hat have commented so far :D I hope your eager to find out what it was :D I'd love to know what you think but because I'm a nice person here's a hint: this story is in SUPERNATURAL right? Lmao keep your comments coming, thanks again xo**

*******

The sun's rays felt warm against his skin as he left the shop. He loved the city, the stories he saw on people's faces as they hurried past, the life and the atmosphere building with each second and the madness of every car zooming past, trying to beat the traffic as best as they could. He chuckled at the sight of a young child taking a huff with his mother because he wanted a toy_…"Was I ever like that?"_ No of course he wasn't, he was always the little rich boy who got all the things he ever wanted in life, spoilt rotten…to the core.

He was ashamed and wanted to change very so badly and apart of him had never thought, in a million years, that he would be thinking these things as he had good life and all without a complaint. But then a lot of changes had been striking him over the past week and he thought maybe it was hormones or a bug he had picked up as he had been getting random thoughts about life and had been changing quite noticeably and quickly.

It actually physically, emotionally and mentally challenged him. He would sit for nights in a row finding it hard to fall asleep, he would receive huge urges to beat the life out of a pillow, appetite changed from time to time, a slight tan gradually built on his skin and the past few weeks he wanted to work out desperately. He had a toned figure already but his body wanted more but not that he minded because if the ladies liked it so did he.

He walked down the next right turning and gazed about him . There was something about Muggle-towns that he preferred to Wizarding ones and this he had always kept secret. He knew if anyone found out about his interest for the muggle-world and its people he would be ruined. It was his reputation that made him who he was now and to be honest he hated it. He hated the everyday act he had to perform in front of those he loved and those he called friends…Ha so called friends, right? You would think they wouldn't care what was wrong because they would always be your mates as it all didn't matter. But no he hung around with the people that judged each other. Like a pack of wolves, when weakness is shown they gather around you, only to tear you apart and make you the laughing stock. He envied the Golden Trio. Potter, Weasely and Granger. Their friendship was strong and true and no matter how dangerous the situation was they were always there for one another.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The sun was beginning to burn them again. It was another one of his changes. The sun had recently been giving a negative effect on his body, although he could walk around places in the daylight but just not for long unless he kept to the shade. He remember last Wednesday, were he had dozed on a sun lounger outside, in his back garden and he didn't have a good wake up call then because his whole body felt like it had received a lit match on a petrol stained surface…so Draco put it down that he had very, very heat or light sensitive skin.

He fumbled in his pocket for a pair of sun glasses he picked up when he was in the town centre. Placing them on, he suddenly felt the relief of the cold breeze against his eyes and he was able to blink without his eyes stinging themselves raw. The temperature was heating up a bit, September would have made a lovely late Summer month but shame it was placed as the start of Autumn, so Draco took off his jacket and straightened out is white, short sleeved shirt, in the attempt to cool down. The white shirt made his figure appear buffer than normal and his arms were a lot more defined as he placed the jacket over his shoulder.

He flinched as he moved his arm away from his jacket too quickly. His biceps and triceps were tense for a reason, apart from this strange and random growing, he also enjoyed a rigorous bash on the drums. The drums was his first and hopefully not his only love. Being a confident, grade 8, he could find and pick a beat out of anything and automatically begin to start drumming the beat out in his mind. Out of all instruments, the drums attracted him the most. When he drummed he let go of everything that worried him, he allowed his frustrations to build up just so he could hit them away one by one and it relaxed him afterwards, enough so he could calm down and breathe deeply again. As he walked he could feel his legs becoming frustrated with the lack and longing for more exercise. So letting his body take over he ran on down the road to he next destination: Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey 3rd chapter up now J If your too eager and want to read it, then just go on ahead lol but thanks again and sorry if there's any Spelling or Grammar mistakes as I wasn't always the best in my English class, lets say. But Review, Review, Review!!!**

*******

"See you Hunnie and take care of yourself," said her mum as Hermione hugged her. Her mum and dad didn't leave her off at the platform anymore, seeing as Hermione was older now and she also had three hours to spare before the boarding of the Hogwarts Express, which she'd use to get her textbooks. Goodbyes were easier now that she was older. She remembered when she was little and goodbyes always ended up in tears as she waved her parents off, whilst the Hogwarts Express gathered speed from the platform. But this year she was looking forward to returning, she had things to do and people to find.

"See you mum, I'll be coming home for Christmas this year," replied Hermione smiling. Her mum looked shocked.

"No staying at the Burrow? What's wrong with you?" her mum laughed. Hermione knew her mum was overjoyed with her news, she hadn't had a Christmas with her family in ages and so it would refreshing to her usual routine. Her mum smiled a teary smile again.

"This means the world to me Hermione, it really does," she said wiping away a stray tear. Hermione hugged her again and felt bad for all the other times she took a Family Christmas as a miss only to hang with Harry and Ron-as if she hadn't spent enough time with them over the whole school terms.

"I knew it would make you happy mum and I'm glad it has and I'm really sorry-" she was caught off by her mum putting a finger on her lips.

"Friends are also important its understandable. Now you best get going! You'll not get your textbooks! I'll leave your luggage in the train station, just ask at the reception and she'll find it, ok?" her mum smiled and giving Hermione a brief hug and kiss on the cheek she jumped into the car and drove away. Hermione waved to the car until it disappeared in the distance. She actually felt terrible that she didn't go to her family Christmas parties, it would be great at least to see her family and cousins again soon. Only a few months. As she walked off towards the entrance to Diagon Alley she only hoped nothing would get in the way of her Christmas plans. She would make her mum happy by going whether anyone liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes your probably wondering when is she going to write a decent long chapter… well I don't know when I will but when I end a chapter it ends cause it feels like it should ****J**** so hopefully this chapter is a lot longer hehehe its basically Diagon Alley and their first encounter but do they actually recognise each other? Read to find out!!**

**Review!!**

*******

Draco walked through Diagon Alley, scouting around for anyone he knew. He appeared full of charisma and confidence but yet he looked mysterious and curious to those who were not acquainted with him. He did in fact notice a few people watching. Faces that smiled at him and turned a scarlet red as he rested his eyes on each one for a heart beat. It seemed he was Mr Popular with the girls, once again.

As he kept looking around him for a familiar face, it felt like he was marching through a desert. The sun was irritating his neck and parts of his chest that were exposed to the sun. He needed to find people quickly so he could quickly retire away from the sun's eye. Just when he thought he would never find anyone soon, he spotted Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy sitting together at a snack bar table, drinking Coke. He waved to get their attention.

"Draco Malfoy?!?!" squealed Pansy as she jumped from her seat and ran towards him. Her embrace was not a welcoming one. Draco didn't know what was wrong with him as he felt pure rage building inside, like as if he wanted to throw her away from him. Usually he could bare it after all she was his number one fan but now Draco squeezed his fists to control himself. A frustrated: "Ok Pansy will you get off?!" was all he could muster.

"Sorry!" giggled Pansy returning to her seat sighing as she went. All eyes stared at him, which he found unnerving. He remembered the wolves and how if they found a weakness in a pack, they dispose of it. He prayed there was nothing wrong that there wasn't a weakness.

"What are you all staring at? Its me? Its Malfoy?" He said whilst shrugged his frustration off as it crawled around his chest and shoulders, wanting him to explode. He walked around the table and grabbed a chair beside the group, were he finally sat in the shade and sighed knowing he could rest from the sun's abuse. He felt the back of his neck, it was hot to the touch, he mumbled a cooling spelling on his skin to give some relief.

"Wow mate do you have some kind of spell on your hair or something?" asked Crabbe bewildered at the sight. Draco felt his hair quickly, also bewildered at Crabbe's outburst. It was short at the sides but long at the top, which he messed up into a Mohawk shape. Many said it suited him so he had no idea what Crabbe was talking about. Its not like his hair had lice in it? Or many the cooling spell he casted there back fired and mucked his hair up?

"What do you mean? My hairs fine, I got it cut…I mean I used a spell there-did it back fire?" asked Draco stroking his head.

"No when your in the sun it's almost Gingery colour and when your in the shade it changes back to blonde. Isn't that weird?" laughed Crabbe. Draco eyes widened, things were just getting a little confusing more and more and he decided to shrug it off. That was probably why people smiled. Was it because he looked pretty hot with his new two-toned colour of hair? Or were people smiling to hide rude laughing fits? He sighed and after a while, ordered a Coke.

***

Hermione stuffed the second textbook, she collected so far, in her handbag. After a few attempts to fit it in, she resorted to the good old shrinking spell. She felt flustered and her dark brown hair fell about her face, not helping her at all. She blew it out of the way and removed her jacket to tie it around her hips, in the hope that it would cool herself down, after digging through mountains of novels for one, crummy, old textbook.

"I should have done that earlier," she huffed sarcastically to herself as she felt a lot cooler from removing her jacket. Pushing her bag strap on her shoulder, she began to walk onwards. She checked the name of the last textbook on the sheet in her hand: Secret Creatures and Features Untold. _"Now where are you? You should be around the pet store area…which is…this way!"_ she thought to herself as he fixed her mind on where to go, creating a little birds eye view map as she went.

Diagon Alley was packed with many doing their last minute wand and pet shopping and frantic parents trying to find their sons or daughters new robes to fit their sudden growth spurts. Hermione literally had to weave herself in and out of the passer bys, irritating her even more. She passed the pet store and thought about the letter Dumbledore had sent out to them. It had said that students could bring a new pet as they may need the extra practice in class room activities as the spells were more complex this year. "_I guess I could just pop in to see what there was offer?"_ she thought and so Hermione wiped her forehead and walked into the shop.

***

"Have you got what you need for this year?" asked Draco as they left the sandwich bar and began to walk towards the centre of Diagon Alley. The Sun catching his skin again for its second battle.

"Jeeze since when did you become worried if we have everything or not? You know we just bring the same stuff every year and hope its fine, plus the teachers don't mess with us anyway," replied Blaise, puffing his chest out and attempting to look hard and intimidating to the new first years that scurried past.

"Yeh but I want to keep my grades up this year anyway, Father would kill me…"

"The Dark Lord would more likely kill you," sniggered Crabbe. He had defiantly put on a bit more weight, Draco noticed, as he was now was almost a circle and waddled when he walked. Goyle wasn't too far off as well.

"I'm not taking any chances, I'd like to keep some of my life intact. Well I'll see you guys around or if not then save me a seat on the train," asked Draco as he walked away.

"Aren't you not the prefect this year? You get your own room sure," called Pansy, winking as if to hint something-_"What a slut,"_ he thought to himself.

"Go shag a cow Pansy," snapped Draco as he walked off. He hated her guts. Always following him around, holding him down as her play toy. For ages he had let this carry on but now he hadn't the patience for it. Her touch made him sick and he struggled mentally not to punch her every time he saw her, now-a-days. The only thing that remotely kept him near her was his reputation and that was just as bad.

Draco walked steady trying to control his temper but recently it had a mind of its own. He didn't enjoy the random urges to snarl at everyone who tried to speak to him. He just wanted to know what was wrong with him. He took a right corner and walked in the shaded side of the street. The Pet Store was ahead of him, just a few metres away and he decided to call in for a look. His Eagle Owl, Brigade, was now growing too old to deliver messages and Draco never forgave his father as the last his owl he had was killed just because it was a little old and now he had no doubts that when he would return home, there wouldn't any Brigade to hoot a welcoming "Hello," to him.

He sighed and entered into the shop.

***

Hermione gazed at the boxed rows of fish, swimming in a immersing fashion. There were goldfish, tropical fish and even little sharks, which you could find at any other Pet store outside the Magical World. She looked left at some more rows and raised an eye brow at the stranger creatures. There were water based herbs growing for their pet's needs and creatures like: Grindylows, Flobberworms, Lobalugs, with the words "Caution," writing on their glass boxes. Hermione stepped closer to look at the Grindylows. They were a pale green water demon and said to be found throughout the lakes in Britain and Ireland. Hermione recalled the name and remembered that they usually act with aggression towards muggles and wizards alike, but merpeople had been known to domesticate it. Definitely not the pet for her.

The door opened up and a small bell rang as the door closed again. She couldn't see who had come in because there were a number of heads bobbing along the isles of the store. She looked up to the signs were: " Water-Based," was printed right above her and caught site of the "Small Mammals and Birds" section and made her way towards it.

***

"Good Afternoon, Mr Malfoy," bowed the store keeper in a respectful way. Draco felt embarrassed, he didn't want people to bow down in fear to him, he wanted to be normal.

"I'm alright Albert, no need to bow to me," smiled Draco politely, "I have actually come to inquire if any new pet species were found? Or any you would recommend?"

The aged man grinned and pointed over the: Small Mammals and Birds, section. Draco said his thanks and strolled over to investigate the new selection of animals on offer.

***

"Oh aren't you so cute!" exclaimed Hermione at a baby Salamander. It appeared white, sleeping on a small flame were it then turned a purple colour and squeezed causing the vegetation next to it to explode into flame. Hermione gulped and stood back as the creature began to dance and play with the flames, "You would be a bit too dangerous for me mister, with that fire and all," laughed Hermione as she tapped the box and moved on to the next creature.

These next creatures where in a cage. They reminded Hermione of Wolf cubs of Husky pups but something about them were different. She read the board below them:

**Species:** Mix between a Niffler and a Mooncalf

**Age:** 7 weeks old, young puppies

**Description:** They have be said to contain extremely unusual magical properties: they can see perfectly in the dark and are able to spot invisible object. Can grow to be an average wolf sized height. It prefers Night to Morning and usually dances and sings in the moonlight. WARNING: howling to the full moon is common, so not a decent family pet. They have its Niffler properties of a longer snout and than a common wolf, this enables them to sniff out anything in a 50 metre radius.

Much care is needed: Grooming, Nail clipping, Training etc.

Hermione's heart raced. This creature was perfect and there was two left in the cage. There was a little bell beside the cage which she pressed to call someone over to help her. After a minute of gazing at the two puppies an old man with the name "Albert," appeared.

"Can I help you miss?" he smiled as he followed her gaze, "I see our Mooniff pups have caught your eye,"

"Why yes they have, I'm only looking for one though, is that what they are called? Mooniffs?" Asked Hermione interested in the pups which were yawning and coming awake now.

"Why yes, they are recently a new breed of dog-like, magical creature and so not much is known about them to be honest-however I do know something that may interest you, " he winked and sipped a finger in to scratch one of the pup's ear, "They change their fur so many people end up losing them because they are never able to tell if it's their pet or not-crafty devils, so I would advise you to put something on it like a collar or a marking so you can identify it."

"Oh don't worry, I'll get it something good," she bite her bottom lip in excitement and then asked, "What sex are they? Anything else I should know about them? Oh-how much is one?"

The old man laughed, he had scars and scabs from his many years of experience in working with so many different species of animals and there was a youthful and energetic vibe that radiated off him. He scratched his head, "Well it's a male and female in here and the female is the lighter coated one where as the male usually takes up the darker coat. I'm just trying to think if there is anything else you should know about them…it will probably pop in my head soon enough and the price…hmm…how about because your such a lovely girl and very keen on the pups I'll give you one half price?"

Hermione was flattered, she usually got this from people she didn't know and it was more regular as the summer past. She blamed her defined changes and how they caught someone's eye and made them come on to her and flirt. But she could tell that Albert was merely complimenting her and so she relaxed.

"That's great then, how much is that?" smiled Hermione reaching in for her purse. Thank goodness she had went to the bank last week and withdrawn the money she would need or else she wouldn't have been able to purchase what she wanted.

"That will be 10 Galleons and 5 Sickles, come up to the counter and if you want you can pick the puppy up later, before 5pm of course or you'll miss your train," laughed the old man. Hermione laughed as well, she was happy she got a good deal for the puppy.

Standing at the counter she got out the right amount of change, when a voice stated behind her: "Its OK Albert, I'll pay, this one is on me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all that have commented so far, I guess you have been waiting for ages for them two to encounter lol well here we go: REVIEW REVIEW!!! I want to know what you would prefer the story to go so that I may improve in future fan fiction stories ****J**

…this one is on me…" A voice said, she recognised it but she wasn't so sure because it sounded a lot deeper than all those times before. Hermione turned around and her realisation was true-I was Malfoy.

"Well its Granger! Your almost unrecognisable from behind," he winked and strolled over to the counter. Before Hermione could stop or mutter words off protest he had already paid for his pet and her new one as well.

"Um is that Ok if I come and pick it up later? I'll probably come back in a hours time," she said as she looked confused and annoyed but yet remembered her curtsey and so smiled politely to Albert and then stepped past Malfoy to reach for the door handle.

"Oh which Mooniff pup did you want? You never said," asked Albert so he could write it down on in his accord journal. He looked at her expectantly. She glanced at Malfoy and then at Albert.

"May I have the female pup please? They are easier to look after, from past experiences of dogs," she clasped her hands together in an awkward stance. She hoped Malfoy wouldn't comment on her Mudblood line.

"Certainly dear, you can head off now," Albert gave a smile as Hermione pulled the door open and left, "And yours is the Male then, Mr Malfoy? Is this OK?"

"Not a problem Albert…she's beautiful," said Draco, who was so deep in a trance that he only realised a minute later what he said.

"What the pup? Why yes they are a beautiful new specie if you ask me.."

"Err…Yeh the pups…" replied Draco hiding a smile. Albert rambled on a bit more until Draco asked if it was possible if he could come back a hour later as well. With their exchange in thanks, he then left the shop.

***

Hermione leant against the wall outside the shop. She rested her head back and noticed it wasn't so busy any more compared to earlier on, this morning. She checked her watch 14:15pm, she had 45 minutes until she could return back to the shop and collect her Mooniff. She would need to think of a name for the Pup, but that had to wait until later. She glanced up in response to the bell ringing, as the door to the Pet shop closed shut.

She knew Malfoy had left the shop, but she knew he hadn't walked away. Should she take a chance and walk out only to possibly be followed and bombarded with his criticisms, or should she walk out and face the music. She knew she couldn't do this, she knew she couldn't change for the better, he had scarred her too much after all those years of bullying. Or was it this chance now to prove herself strong against him? To prove herself strong against the world…

She took a deep breathe and walked out from the wall and carried on about her business, she needed that last textbook after all.

***

He had no idea what he was doing but everything he thought about her in that shop, looking back at him as she left through the door, he got a collection of mixed emotions. But the curious thing about it was they were all positive emotions; Happiness, Joy, Longing and Warmth. He wanted to know why her? Why was she the only one he felt brighter with? Or maybe it was a one off crush after not seeing her for other 3 months.

Just when he thought she had gone straight out of the street and out of his sights, she passed him, apparently unaware of him standing there. He watched her go. He looked her up and down…how perfect she was. The curves: all in proportion, caramel, brown hair swaying in the faint breeze. Little loose curls wrapping around her shoulders as she flicked her hair back off her face. Those hazel eyes which locked onto his, stared only at the ground as she walked past.

She had changed a lot. She was no longer the bushy-haired swat he had known but she was now a really beautiful girl. Was it wrong of him to think this of the enemy? Was she even an enemy to him?. She was an enemy to all his friends however. He felt bad for treating her so rudely and mean up until now, he wanted to make it up to her. It will take a lot of hard work and maybe a lot of tiffs and arguments but he had a feeling he could make her trust him and maybe a friendship could be formed…or more.

***

She knew he had seen her and she could feel his gaze burning into her. No actually she did feel something burning into her. She felt her arms, which were hot and reddening, almost like she had caught sun burn. But can it form that soon?

"Strange…" she said to herself, "I was in that store for a good while and its only now that I'm walking in the sunlight…"

"Talking to yourself Granger?" a voice asked behind her. She sighed, tensing her shoulders and letting him fall again. "_Here we go…round one,"_ she thought to herself.

"What do you want Malfoy? Thank you!! Thank you for buying my pet for me but honestly-I'm not that poor, so stop thinking that I am just because I come from a Mudblood Family," she snapped sarcastically. Malfoy walked up beside her and followed at her pace.

"How dare you! I haven't even said or implied that you are poor-sure you have Potter, he's loaded and in case it didn't occur to you-I don't care what your blood is," snapped back Malfoy. Hermione was startled at this but wasn't in the mood to argue back but she did want to question his motives.

"How long were you following me for? What took you so long to speak up or were you checking something out before hand?" she asked coldly and raised an eyebrow as she caught his glance. He grew red in the cheeks-she had caught him out good.

"I was just admiring the view, give a guy a break," he retorted as they stepped into the sunlight. The light hit off his hair casting a reddish colour over it, Hermione noticed this.

"What the hell have you done with your hair?" inquired Hermione stopping on the street, "If you have changed it to try and impress me Malfoy, you have another thing coming…" Draco groaned. He had such a mix of emotions to the extent that he felt quite drunk. He saw her lips moving, probably mouthing indecent comments but he didn't hear her, he only saw red, succulent lips which he longed to kiss. To at least try their taste. He felt a jolt. It was so strong that it pushed him forward on to her mouth. Their lips meet and parted just as quickly with a thump to his head.

"Oii! What the hell Hermione?!" he shouted as he gathered his balance. He starred at her. She held her hand bag at head height, ready to strike again.

"What the hell _Hermione_..? More like what the **hell** were you thinking!" She exclaimed. Her face was hard and set with anger, "Have you lost your mind Malfoy? I don't give myself away like that! So never take advantage of me again!"

She turned on her heels and marched away, rage fumed from her as she left a bruised Draco.

***

She slammed her bag down on a seat, which was beside her own. Resting finally on the seat she placed her head in her hands and gave a long sigh. After Malfoy and her encounter she had marched the whole way to the right store, picked up the last remaining book she needed and then left in such a hurry to find a place to sit, were she found herself at this Café.

The waiter came around and she ordered a glass of Lemonade to quench her thirst. She couldn't understand how he could do that to her. They never spoken civilised to each other before and straight away he lunges in for a kiss, she felt degraded, it made her want to storm back and hit him a few more times so it could knock some sense into him.

She took a sip of lemonade which had just been set down in front of her and rested against the back of the chair. _"And what was the deal with his hair? Strawberry blonde?"_ she thought to herself.

***

Draco placed his hood up to stop the sun burning his neck. He couldn't get his head around the fact that he couldn't control his emotions. _What was up if the jolt? I got in from the pit off my stomach and my tummy does actually feel pretty off now…_

He walked on for a bit trying to clear his mind but there was so many unanswered questions, he needed to speak to Dumbledore to see if there was a way forward with all these changes. He felt embarrassed and sorry for Hermione, he didn't mean it after all and what's worse she would probably tell her clan, giving them even more reason to hate him. Nice one Draco…

He needed to see her again, to maybe talk it over and to try to be civilised for once.

As if someone from above had heard and answered his plea, he passed Café, which indeed had Hermione sitting in it, with her head in her hands. He entered the Café and went over to her table. It all needed to be sorted out as quick and as clear as possible.

***

Her mind was tired from thinking to much so she let it rest for a moment and a moment it was, for a voice spoke to her. A voice she didn't expect to be talking to her for the second time this day.

"Is one of these seats taken? Can I have a word with you?"

"No they aren't taken and no you may not," she replied coldly. She heard a seat being dragged out and the movement of someone sitting in it. She sighed… Round two. Lifting her head she raised both eye brows which, to Malfoy, was an oblivious warning that she was in no mood to talk.

"Listen Hermione, we need to talk, please hear me out, OK?"

Hermione sipped her Lemonade and pulled out her ipod from her pocket. She couldn't be bothered listening to him so she thought maybe after listening to a few tracks he would get the hint to leave her alone. She turned it on and placed an ear phone in her ear but before she could place the other one in, Malfoy had placed a finger on the ipod, turning it off.

"I have just come to apologise, Ok?" he assured her. He looked genuinely sorry so Hermione sipped her Ipod away, back into her pocket and stated bluntly:

"I'm listening…"

"Ok I don't know what came over me, you know I would never act like that-ever…well maybe I would…but defiantly not to you. Your on the other side, we are seen as enemies and even talking to you is unheard of, so I have to watch in case anyone notices. What happened was I had a weird drink and I felt quite drunk and so I don't know what came over me," he gave a reassuring nod, in the hope that it would, in someway, help with his apology but it didn't work.

Hermione frowned, "Well Malfoy that would explain the way you paid for my purchases and for the way you tried to attack me with a kiss, because really you would have been absolutely crazy to do that to me…But on the other hand, you have been staring at me a lot in the minutes we have seen each other and for some reason I don't think your telling me the truth," she smirked back. She had caught him by the tongue and now he would have to give up and say. Malfoy looked flushed, it was almost as if staring at her was torture for him. She liked it, this was revenge.

"Right ok, god Granger you just have to go poking your nose in don't you," Malfoy said sighing to control his frustration, "I did not have a weird drink and I don't feel drunk, but yes I have been watching you and I admit I do like what I see."

Hermione had to smirk again, she now had him wrapped around her little finger. "I can't explain the kiss part too well because I don't even know what the heck happened. All I can say is I had a jolt which caught me by surprise and caused me to lose balance and sort of fall forward on your lips," he half explained. Hermione rolled her eyes. All guys had the most outlandish excuses for trying to come on to her. She had almost heard them all, this was a new one to the record.

"Malfoy, you have no idea how pathetic that sounds right now-a jolt? Was it a jolt in those boxers of yours?" she laughed sarcastically. Draco glared at her. He hadn't the time for games and she was teasing him right there in front of her. Usually he would say something of a comeback but he didn't want to fight.

"I told you the truth and no it wasn't from my boxers Granger, it was my stomach but I wish though," He replied smirking as he got up from the chair and winked to her as he left the table.

Hermione started as she felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as he did that, what was going on with her? She was now quit attracted to Draco Malfoy, the enemy… But she liked it. It bought an unusual sense of curiosity to her mind and she wanted to see how far she could push him. He glanced back and smirked as he left the Café, he knew the effect he caused her and she knew he liked a good tease game and it seemed with the increase in chemistry between them, that it was going to be a long tease game with no one giving into each other. She would win this one. She would get back at him for those times before.

Taking out the right amount of coins from her purse she set them at the Café counter and left to follow Malfoy out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope your liking it alright now ****J**** I couldn't type much of the story before because I was revising for my As level Mocks, but they are done and dusted and I have no homework and so lets get on with the story lol Review please on how you feel about the last two chapters because it is the big meeting should I say. Draco does like her…a lot (wink wink) and all these changes will make sense, don't worry and because of these changes there is a reason why Draco and Hermione are so interested in each other and no one else… so read on to find out how and why!!! ****J**

She followed him out. She had his unusual urge to kiss him again from the time he kissed her before, making up some pathetic excuse as to why she carried it through, just to get back at him. Malfoy had kept to the shade as did she, there was just something strange about the way the sun was affecting her. She checked her arms, they were fine not burning, not red. It was definitely not sunburn if it vanished within seconds. Malfoy glanced behind and she heard him laugh to himself. God she wanted to hit him again.

He turned a corner ahead of her and she picked up the pace to pursue him. As she walked around the edge herself, something or someone grabbed her and held her against the wall of an alley. She blinked obliviously startled, glancing around her to see who had grabbed her and where she was. Malfoy looked around the alley entrance, not many people were around but moved them further down into the shaded areas.

***

He held her firmly but gently against the wall. Draco needed to taste her lips properly, this time. The jolt in his body before only got their lips to brush, it was as if he contained a monster within him, wanting Granger for itself. She locked eyes with him.

"What do you think your doing Malfoy? Didn't I not say: don't ever take advantage of me again?" she questioned him with a slight warning to her voice, raising an eyebrow as she did. He stepped closer to her, he could smell her scent. The jasmine blossom aroma from her hair; her delicate, musty perfume that wrapped around her body and strangely, a warm, sweet smell coming from…her _neck_?

He lent into her to smell the scent. He breathed on her neck and inhaled the richness of the fragrances mixed together. The odour on her skin smelt as sweet as Honey, he wanted to glide his lips over her neck to taste it but could hear her heart beat quickening and he could feel her blood flowing rapidly around her. Her adrenalin must have set in.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" asked Hermione quickly. She caught his eyes again, were he noticed their colour changing frequently. Forming a dark brown colour and then rolling into a deep green.

"Your eyes are changing colour," he whispered, watching them turn back to their original hazel appearance. She calmed down.

"They are? I heard my mum say something about them but that's a bit strange," she scratched her head. Bringing her arm down she checked her watch. It read 15:15pm, "I was supposed to go and pick my puppy up."

"Yeh me too," he replied walking away and then stopping to look back at her, silently requesting her to walk with him, "You coming?"

Hermione brushed herself down and returned a quick smile before joining him at the alley entrance. They walked in silence until Hermione noticed the warmth and height of the sun beginning to fall and decided to make conversation.

"Thank goodness, the suns going down, eh?" said Hermione trying her luck to break the ice. It was already weird walking with Malfoy.

"Why? You not like the sun? Are you a night person?" he smiled to himself as he asked. Hermione noticed he really had a lovely smile and personality from what she could gather, when they weren't fighting and spitting insults at each other.

"Um…well no, its just I have been getting burnt quite a bit from the sun, when usually I would tan. I thought maybe it was the strength of the rays but that never usually affected me that much," she replied, "This is worse than Spain at 45 degrees."

Draco laughed and then paused. The sun had been giving some bother as well but yet many people were walking around in strap tops and T-shirts appearing not at all concerned for the sun's heat, "Funny because I have been like that too. I can't go into the sun for long as it irritates my skin and causes it to burn and we are only talking like 2 second intervals."

Hermione looked up interested in the fact that they were having such a civilised conversation. No arguments, No fighting, No fists, No wands-Nothing negative. She relaxed a bit more, growing increasingly comfortable with his company. His voice was soothing and the type you could listen to for hours. Hermione remembered about his hair and how it changed in the sun as well.

"My eyes change colour and so does your hair-I think that's a lot stranger," she commented as she glanced at his now platinum blonde hair, " It seems to go from a pale colour to a more redder colour in the sun's rays." Draco looked at her, she seemed genuinely interested in talking to him, whereas less than a hour ago she nearly beat the life out of him.

"Yeh it is a bit weird…right pet store, here we are," he opened and held open the door to allow her to pass. She didn't need to say thank you it was all in the short and polite smile she gave to him as she quickly walked in.

***

He watched her as she decided to have a look around the shop. He waved to Albert and let him know that he was going to pick up some supplies for his pet. Albert nodded briefly before returning to the costumer at his counter. "_Where to start?_" he thought to himself, the store was pretty big after all. He spotted Granger peering into the cage with the Mooniff pups. They were wake now and were trying their luck at tipping the cage over.

Draco walked over and held the cage steady as it nearly made its journey to the floor below.

"Crafty little devils aren't they?" commented Draco. Hermione looked up, surprised at first and then gave a slight smirk in return.

"Fourth time today Malfoy, people will be suspicious," she said jokingly as she stroked the puppies and began to walk off in search of supplies. Draco smiled to himself, he liked this, he the new Hermione; the one that acted strong and devious but he knew she couldn't resist him. He could see his charms working on her and yet her charms were effecting him quite a bit as well. He followed her checking her out as he did, the way her body swayed elegantly as she walked, everything teased him.

She stopped at the collar isle, were there was many in every possible material, colour and size. _"What a range!"_ thought Hermione. She scanned the rows of items. Bows, Ribbons, Bells, Spikes, Leather, Glitter and Metal caught her eye but something stuck out against them all. It was a simple, silver locket, with a pale blue moon engraved on it. She reached up for it but found she was about a fingers width away.

"Um…Malfoy do you think you could reach that locket for me?" she asked awkwardly. She felt so embarrassed to ask Draco Malfoy to actually help her. He smirked and walked over carrying a few items in one hand and so reached up with his free hand.

"Sure shorty, no problem," he remarked. Hermione stood on his foot, annoyed. He flinched and handed her the locket, which she inspected up close. It was truly beautiful and reminded her of a locket that her mum gave her when she was only a little girl. Hermione checked its price. It was a bit pricey but she had a feeling that should get it anyway.

***

"Oh My God my foots fucking killing me," mumbled Draco to himself as he limped up to the counter. He paid for his items and Albert then went to collect both pups. He waited there at the counter, staring around him and looking at all the unusual products behind the shop counter, such as: Merean Powder, which apparently gave the animal an urge to mate. He rolled his eyes-the things people buy these days. He turned to lean his back against the counter and glanced to his side. Hermione was walking up staring at each item she was going to buy. She accidentally dropped one which she leant over to pick it up.

Draco stared at her. When she leant over her hair hugged her face, shaping it perfectly. Her legs seemed long and remarkably straight, showing that she was quite flexible, especially with her new and admired, athletic psychic. She stood up and caught him looking at her. She gave an expression, which Draco was unfamiliar with when it came to girls. An expression saying: _"What are you staring at wise guy?" _He shrugged in return and moved as side as she lay the items on the counter.

It was going to be a long time before they could truly be civil with each other…a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to let you know some of my chapters will be a lot shorter and more slower than others because I want to build the feel up that its awkward between the two of them J just in case you were beginning to wonder if any of my chapters will be longer lol Don't worry they will be, I'm just taking it slow at the start, with a lot of dialogue between them, just so they can get an idea of each other's personality and character. Review Review Review! Any ideas on what has happened to them? :p-here you go i fixed up the font.. i'm sorry it went all bold, my pc does it automaticly :)**

Hermione walked towards the Kings Cross Station. Little Shadow toddled along beside her. Shadow suited her name, her dusky coat along with the fact that she seemed to prefer the shadows than the sunlight…a bit like herself. Hermione looked up from the little Mooniff, scampering along side her to where the trolleys would have been, only there wasn't any there and she really needed a trolley to place all her items in. She spotted a Security guard and made her way over to him.

"Excuse me sir, where is the trolleys? They are usually sitting over there, but I'm afraid I didn't see any," she asked pointing to the area where they would have been sitting. The Security guard was kind enough and gave Shadow an odd look before he moved away, arms swinging as he did. The sun beamed on her once again, she tried her best not to scratch her arms and chest but the prickly sensation was unbearable at the best of times. She moved over to a shaded part but still in view so the Security guard would still find her.

It was about 5 minutes when the guard returned, he waved to her to catch her attention and pointed to the new set of trolleys. Hermione walked over quickly and thanked the man for his assistance and then left with a trolley just as quickly. She had a lot on her mind and doubt she would find this whole year easy as the air she breathed. Exams, Dark Lord rising, Death Eaters at every door, Professors pounding her brains more so this year, Friendships and now the addition of maybe a new player? Could she really get that close to Malfoy? Was it a crush? Was he up for a little rough and tumble-because that was what he was going to get…after all she did like to see him squirm under her gaze. She liked the way he fidgeted with himself as she sent mixed messages through her eyes and body.

As she was walking through the Kings Cross Station she didn't even need to look up to where platform 9 ¾ was, as she knew the area all too well after coming here for so long. She walked her trolley through, with little Shadow being the only one who was freaked out when the wall engulfed them. The images after the wall was always the shock in the arrival to platform 9 ¾. The smoky station was hard to breathe in and the rush and clatter of people was an annoyance in itself. She could barely make out faces as they blended in with one another, with the blur of colour radiating off passenger-by's coats and tops.

She lifted Shadow up, were the pup yawned and tiredly flopped over her arm. Murmuring to the pup and to herself to set herself straight, she got closer to the loading cart where she shrunk her cases and bags down to fit the series of pockets for each pupil's processions. After her bags were safely placed away, she thanked the loader and then ascended the runway to find a compartment with a familiar face or two.

The train seemed smaller each year she boarded it. She remembered how big and bright with crimson tones it had looked the first year she caught it, whereas now its surface had a need for a new coat of colour and gleam. The compartments had the usual smell of leather from the faded and discoloured seats in each stall and she couldn't help but smile when she thought and recalled the memories that took place on the old train. She spent a few minutes side-stepping and edging her way in, out and between people to try and scout around for Ron, Harry or Ginny and she couldn't help but notice the flattering stares and the numerous raised eyebrows as she strolled past them. She smirked to herself and raised an eyebrow in return as if to say, "Look But Don't Touch." Wolf whistles followed her as she walked up the isle and it wasn't long until she had found the gang, were she slid open the door and stepped in.

***

Draco walked his Mooniff pup up the runway. The pup had seemed to grow a bit since he was out of the cage. Maybe there was some growing property that they had as well as being able to detect objects in the dark. Radar pulled on his leash, scouting and sniffing around for anything that could be of interest to his new master. Draco smiled at the pup and then regained composure as people glanced his way.

They stepped aside for him, knowing what he could do and what his family could do to them without the slightest hint of bother. He wanted that to go away but then again, it had its good points and bad. When people left him alone and stayed clear of him, he couldn't possibly hurt them and he was alone with his thoughts, were he could find out more of himself. However when he was with people, he could socialise and blend in like an ordinary person. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and then finding the compartment with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, he entered.

***

"_Hermione??"_ they each said in unison. Hermione smiled and winked in return. They each jumped up wanting to ask so many questions, wanting to know; How her summer was and wanting to welcome her with hugs and squeezes. She laughed as they crowded her and after their long greetings they settled for the long journey to Hogwarts.

"So Hermione, how have you been? I haven't heard from you in ages! Its been like- forever!" asked Ginny, sitting off the edge of her seat, obliviously the excitement of seeing her good friend had got the better of her.

"I have been keeping good-yeh," Hermione replied, "I know, I couldn't call upon an owl to send messages because of what the Ministry has said about; No sending owls as it may give your position away…like I'm a member of a swat team, over and out commander…"

"Swat team?" questioned Ron and Ginny with confused looks on their faces. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and sighed. Then with tremendous effort, they slowly and painfully briefed Ron and Ginny on the Army, Royal Air Force and Royal Navy. When they had finished to the best they could, all they heard was Ron's complaints of how they should fight You Know Who instead of Witches and Wizards. They just laughed at his efforts to seek reason.

"What did you get up to in Summer, Hermione?" asked Harry, "I hung around the Burrow and me and Ron went to another Quiddich match, it was pretty cool-a lot more gruesome than the last one we went to…Who was it again?…um, Switzerland and Beltfly, who were a new team apparently…"

Hermione smiled to herself she just couldn't believe that she was with her friends again. She admitted that her summer was quite quiet apart from the odd club or house party that she went to. She noticed that all her friends had grown, Harry was a lot taller and lankier with the same and usual scruffy hair. She noticed that his clothes were far too big for him, probably a set of Dudley's old clothes from the past.

Ron was far more built up than last year and like always had an extreme appetite for anything eatable. His hair was short and fringed around his face, giving himself a messy and laid back appearance. Ginny had fairly filled into her curves this year, she remembered last year all she did was complain that she had a chicken chest, whereas now she had a deviate cup size. Her eyes were bigger and a slightly darker shade of blue and her hair wasn't as ginger but rather a brownish/chestnut in colour. They had each changed since last year and she hoped that they hadn't changed their personalities along with their appearances.

Time passed and they each asked questions and played games to help the train ride pass in duration. Hermione kept an eye on the time and took her leave to go and do prefect duties which were to patrol the train isles. She decided that she would report first in common room at the far end part of the train and so walked towards the far door.

When she arrived there was no one present and so closed the door and took a seat to await the other prefect to attend the short briefing. It felt like hours until someone showed up and it wasn't someone that she expected to show up at all.

***

Draco was completely bored sitting there with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. They hadn't changed much over the summer as Crabbe and Goyle were still their plain faced, short-worded selves and Pansy was the usual bitch in the picture, constantly spoiling things rotten. Little Radar seemed to be the only reason he could stick it. The mooniff pup curled up in the basket opposite Draco and rested its head to sleep. He forgot they were nocturnal and preferred the dark to light and so he closed the lid over slightly giving the mooniff pup some darkness to sleep in. A bell above them rung. Draco glanced at the others. They seemed to stare at him expectantly.

"What?" asked Draco confused. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged to themselves and Pansy answered him.

"Your prefect duty starts now, so that bell sounds off when you have to go and do it," answered Pansy rolling her eyes at the end. Draco wanted to hit her so bad but after getting up he cracked open the door and slid it shut with a bang. He marched up to the common room, rage steamed off him, that woman made him sick and he couldn't stand being in the same place as her-never mind her snuggling up to him. He couldn't get out of it without the rest of them wondering, what was wrong with him and that in its self would be fatal.

He opened the door after unlocking it but there was barely any light to see anything clearly, all that remained was the ends of a faintly, flaming candle with the drips of solidified wax hanging below it. He closed and re-locked the door and then fumbled for a seat. He had been in this room before and knew where the sofas where placed. When he reached what he thought would be the first sofa, he recoiled back. He felt skin. Smooth, silky skin.

"Watch now, we aren't even on a first name basis yet," stated a voice. Her voice was familiar and he longed to hear it again.

"Granger..?"

"Exactly my point…care for a drink?"

He didn't get to reply, as she stood up from the couch and as she walked past him, placed one hand on his chest. With her nails she trailed them along his chest until she was not within reach of him. He heard her walk over to the counter and there she mumbled a spell under to breathe. Faint lights lit the place up and Draco stood there looking around dazed. Hermione pointed to the door and a second lock sounded. Draco raised an eyebrow to her and with a smirk she replied.

"So we don't get disturbed." She handed him a drink in a tumbler. He smelt it and tasted it. It was Fire Whiskey. He laughed.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked seriously. She winked in return.

"Why would I need you drunk to do anything with you, when I can have you now?" she downed the whiskey and he followed the gesture shortly after, "How are you Malfoy? You look tense-Are those friends of yours giving you bother?"

"Umm no, not that I know of…" answered Draco beginning to think he had fallen into a trap of some kind, where the rest of the Golden Trio will jump out and attack him when ever he next closed his eyes.

"Shame cause I know a thing or two about relieving stress," she sighed to herself and ran her hands through her hair as she rolled her head from side to side, when she was done she locked eyes with him, "Want me to show you?"

He looked up at her as she moved behind the sofa, which he was sitting at. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back into the sofa for comfort. Her hands began rubbing his shoulders, neck and back and he could feel all the discomfort and frustration fade away from him, his hands were tingly with pins and needles and everything he felt was numb. He began to feel weightless and relieved by the end of it.

"Goodness you were tense," whispered Hermione in his ear. It made him shudder but he wasn't cold, he was in total bliss. He could feel her breathe tickling his neck and with each breathe she took and released, he could feel the monster inside him longing for her. All of a sudden she stopped and whilst moving away for a seat, she tried to hide a smile. He caught a taste of honey In the air as she did.

"What are you smiling at?" but he realised he didn't need an answer when he looked down at himself and there he found out were all the stress had went to, as he was quite hard in is boxers. Well so what if she turned him on, usually a girl would have to be wet and in bed for him even to begin to get turned on, but here Granger was merely massaging his shoulders and he was already keen and needy for her. He blushed and noticed that his boxers felt tight and annoying now and so he tried to think of something to take his mind off the pulsing feeling down below. Hermione wasn't helping she lay on the long couch in front of him and began to take off her boots, in a seductive way. He watched her bite her lips and he liked the way she bent over so that you could see the slightest glimpse of her French, laced, underwear just above her hip-hugging, school skirt. Underwear that he wanted to tear off her. He shuddered and stood up. She watched him move towards her. The fire between them flared and she let a moan escape her lips before he had even laid a hand on her. He bent down to get closer to her, when she spoke.

"Kiss me Malfoy, like you did earlier-" she didn't have time to finish as Draco was already carrying out that favour. Their lips crashed, both seeking entry into each other's mouth, wanting to experiment and taste each other. The force from Draco pushed her down and they were caught up in a passionate frenzy. Hermione took the time to run her hands all over Draco's built body to torture him further by sliding his shirt up slightly. Ironically, she found that she couldn't wait anymore and boldly slid a hand up under Draco's shirt. Her eyes rolled back, the feeling of Draco's warm and damp skin brought pleasure to her, she could feel his abs pressing down against her wanting her to feel more of him. Draco tensed and then relaxed when he felt her hand on his skin and decided to return the favour. He unclipped her bra-strap through her jumper and then with lust blind eyes, watched Hermione's reaction as he stroked her breasts. She moaned in displeasure at his unfair stroke through her jumper, if it wasn't for him on top of her, she would have had her jumper and shirt off by now. She decided to give him a clear and strong message by arching her back up for him to do more. Draco smirked obliviously aware that his action left her wanting more and so with a quick blur he pulled up her top to carry out the rest of his actions.

Her breasts felt firm and round through her shirt, her abdomen was flat and toned with slightly defined ab lines shaping her body. He lifted her shirt up and kissed her softly beside her centre belly where he could smell honey all over her skin. Perfume maybe? Natural body scent? He didn't know what it was but it triggered off something in the back of his mind and he had an overpowering urge taste her.

Hermione moaned in delight. She could feel his tongue teasing her stomach along with trails of kisses which he ran as far up as the side of her chest. She growled wanting his hot breathe on her breasts and arched up gently grazing her silky skin against his lips. Draco reached around and unclasped her bra strap through her shirt, as quick as he could. Removing it revealed his hidden delight beneath the shirt and caressing and stroking her breasts caused him to grow impatient. He wanted her so badly especially with her excited moans and honey scent filling his mind. She could feel the slightly chilled air touching her nipples and with her additional horniness her nipples felt hard. Draco undid her shirt and removed her bra leaving her shirt intact. Hermione locked eyes with Draco, she wanted him to bite her, she was that horny. Draco hovered above her, lips so close.

"Hermione I want you so badly, I don't know what has come over me, I need you to tell me if you want it to before I can go on," whispered Draco into her ear. Hermione moaned. She didn't need words to explain the longing passion they were both feeling. She took Draco's head and restarted their passionate kiss. She could feel his member hardening and she wanted to feel it on her skin. She moaned through their kiss and gripping Draco's hair in one hand she used the other to remove his shirt.

Hermione rolled them over until she was on top, straddling Draco; she felt dominate being on top. She loved the idea of him looking up at her, begging for more and moaning her name. She trailed kisses all down his body from his jaw line to his waist, with each kiss she could feel him hardening. Her hands went to his thighs were they began to rub their way up. The frustration was building and she was so wet that she was sure her pants her damp. Draco knew it too, he could feel the warmth radiating off of her and her dampness could be felt on his lower abdomen, it drove him mad thinking about what he would do to her in a few minutes time.

She rubbed his lower thigh and pulling up to his middle thigh, where she received a groan from him. She moved upwards to his upper thigh where the heat of his groin was flaming. Draco rolled his eye back he wanted her to feel him, just to put the torture to an end and to release some frustration. A shiver out of no where shook him, it felt so good, the pleasure was increasing. He opened his eyes and realised Hermione's hands where rubbing his member slowly through his trousers. A groan escaped his lips and she unclipped his belt buckle and unzipped his zipper to allow the pressure disappear for a while. He was so hard, Hermione could see his throbbing head above his boxers. She reached down and tickled the tip with her tongue. Draco took a sharp inhale of breathe and forcefully pushed Hermione aside.

He was on top and ready. He pulled his trousers off and slipped her shirt off. It was just them both in underwear now. He reached down and gently stroked her sensitive area. Hermione groaned. "Are you sure?" asked Draco. Hermione replied by murmuring a silencing charm to block all sound leaking out. "I take that as a Yes," sniggered Draco as he pushed aside her pants and placed a finger at her entrance. It felt warm and tender from all the excitement. Hermione breathed harder now wanting him to slip into her, she reached up to his shoulders to hold on to for support. She knew this was going to be such a ride. The excitement was building, she was ready to scream already, but not until she knew he had plunged into her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember everyone to always have safe sex**** lol hehe Yeh Draco and Hermione can't keep their hands off each other but quite a shame because they don't get enough time to finish what they start ;) i'm truely sorry for leaving you all hanging but hey its fun ^^ thanks for the reviews and i'm sorry its taken me so long to write its because i have my first As-level on the 1st June and i want to do well, wish me luck for them :)**

Hermione moaned in delight as Draco added another finger into her. Her walls were tightening up and he could feel her pulsing harder and harder. She arched up and embraced Draco in a passionate kiss before she screamed out through her come. She felt weak and drained. She couldn't believe Draco could have knocked so much energy out of her by just fingering her. She was wetter than before now and wanting his member to greet her, did she even have enough energy for that?

Draco kissed her again on the forehead, lips and chest. He was pleased he had satisfied her well. Her screams nearly caused himself to come, without anything touching him, he was glad he held on. "Do you want to carry on?-" But a knock sounded at the door.

"Mr Malfoy? Miss Granger? Are you in there? You were late for your patrol!" called a Mrs McGonagall.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Hermione, she dashed up from the sofa with what energy she had and grabbing her wand, she murmured a curse on her and Draco to restore their clothing. Draco using his wand restored the lights and took off the silencing charm to which he called out to Mr McGonagall.

"Hold on Professor we where sorting out the house systems for this year!"

"Well for goodness sakes open this door!"

"Ok I'm coming!"

The charm was lifted and Mrs McGonagall walked in. She looked around, everything seemed to be in order. She glanced at both Hermione and Draco with a confused look upon her face, "Oh who would have thought that two quite different students could get along so well."

Hermione smiled and Draco laughed to break he ice, they both glanced each other, "Well yes guess it was a wise change of plan. We are trying to be more civil to each other but its barely 50% yet, right Malfoy?"

"Oh yeh, barely, she's still a stupid Mudblood in my books," snorted Draco. Hermione spun at him.

"You will learn Malfoy, in good time, that I find that name quite offensive, so I'd like you NOT TO USE IT AGAIN!" she yelled at him. She reached over to the door handle, which she opened and said, "I'm pretty sure the Professor and I can sort this out by ourselves, please leave."

Draco looked wide eyed. He had no idea what just happened. Was she being serious? Or was she going along with the whole trying to act normal in front of the Professor? He had no idea, he just felt his feet moving towards the door before he turn back and retort. After he was out, the door slammed shut behind him. He looked down the long and narrow train corridor, where students swung from carriage to carriage. He'd best get on with his duties if he was going to impress Granger at all, or even be civil to her. So he began his way down the corridor telling people to remain in their carriage or he would put a curse on them. Typical Draco…

***

Hermione and the professor sat on the sofa talking about the new way to proceed the house systems. She had a few ideas, such as: Trying to act upon No favouritism within the classes e.g. regarding Professor Snape, Homework handing in on time = 2 points, Homework done satisfactory = 5 points, Homework done excellently = 10 points, Essays completed and to the best of standard = 15 points, If the student has done a charitable thing to help teachers of the school= 50 points and lastly if the student has done something punishable, it is up to the professors or house professor to give out the punishment. The prefect should be able to send the student(s) to the teacher or send them to Professor McGonagall.

"Well thought out Hermione, I guess your homework was done excellently," she laughed to herself, "I guess that means 10-15 points for Gryffindor,"

Hermione smiled to herself, "Thanks professor."

"I'll be appartating to the school now, so I shall see you possibility in our next class, Tata for now," and with that she was gone. Hermione groaned and flopped down onto the sofa, what had just happened? She had let Malfoy see and feel her body? Did she really want that? Of course she wanted it, she couldn't wait to get his clothes off and she was so horny! But was she just horny because it was the whole idea of sex and the pleasure? She had no idea but one thing was for sure, she needed to watch, she only wanted a relationship that serious if it was for real. She sighed and gathered up the pages and charts and after slipping them into her schoolbag she left the room.

***

Draco sat with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy to finish the rest of their journey to Hogwarts. He observed the room, Crabbe and Goyle were competing about the amount of food each one could consume, when they got to eat that night, whilst Pansy was cuddling up to him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He turned to look at her with a repulsive expression just stating "in your dreams." That was in the past and she had to realise that now.

"What's wrong with you Dracy-poo? You needing some extra attention," she asked suggestively as she winked. Draco groaned and moved a metre away from her. He didn't mean to be so mean but she smelt funny, a weird smell which neither attracted or repulsed away from the source.

"What perfume are you wearing?" questioned Draco. Pansy smiled.

"I'm not wearing any but if you want me to I can tonight Dracy-poo," she answered. Draco recoiled back. How dare she! Frigging Slut, she probably doesn't even know any better. But she's not wearing any perfume and it defiantly wasn't the guys, unless it was her natural scent. God…was it her natural scent? Why did it smell so wrong?

He got up and left the compartment. Finally he could breathe fresh air which tumbled in through the windows above him. All he could think about was Hermione and her honey coated scent, which made his mouth water and mind spin. He would do anything to smell her again and to taste her. The train was beginning to slow down and he made his way to the nearest door to exit the train.

***

"So how did it go?" asked Ginny.

"Ah what?! Nothing happened? What?" answered Hermione wakening from her day dream. Ginny stared at her.

"How did the patrol thing go, I didn't see you come past, did Malfoy give you bother?"

"Oh no, he was really good," smiled Hermione, butterflies filling her stomach. Butterflies of love? Passion? Lust? She did not know.

"Really good?" laughed Ginny raising an eye brow, "you speak of him like he was a meal you could have eaten again."

"Maybe I could go for seconds," winked Hermione. Ginny stopped short.

"Hermione?! What happened tell me everything!" Ginny was one of her most trusted girlfriends and she was the one that helped the new Hermione surface. She already knew about her devious plans of torture on Malfoy. Hermione smiled and told her some details leaving out the rated details for her own pleasure. The Train was stopping to a halt as Ginny laughed, "Jeepers Hermione, get in there and even if he is the enemy, I must say he is hot."

"You must keep this all a secret from Harry and Ron," urged Hermione, "I don't know how they would take this, they would probably call me a slut or something but I know what I'm doing is right and its boosting my confidence even as we speak…where are they anyway?"

"Yeh don't worry we all to torture men from time to time," she laughed, "I'm just glad your loosening up a bit and diving in for the king fish out of them all. You know…I have no idea."

Hermione smiled, she was going to love this year for sure. Grabbing their bags, her and Ginny boarded off the train.

***

The House Elves had already apparated their luggage to their own individual rooms, by the stage everyone was off the train. Draco, with his hands in his pockets, jumped up onto the carriage. He had never walked as fast away from Pansy and crew in his life. He just wanted to be in a carriage by himself or with someone different for a change because he really couldn't be assed talking about which people they had slept with over the summer and at the end of the day, it wasn't any of their business. He sat down with his legs up on the opposite seats in front of him. His uniform annoying him with the heat, especially after the flustering moment with Granger earlier. She had no right to speak to him like that and he would make her pay for her rudeness. He glanced around, apparently no one had boarded this carriage yet and thank god.

***

Hermione scanned the crowd of people for Harry and Ron. She had no idea where they had went to and to be honest she didn't really care. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Harry acting all protective and possessive or Ron drooling over her, at the end of the day-he lost out. Ginny turned and shrugged, "Best we find somewhere to sit then, I hate when the carriages are all full." So they began their mission to find a carriage that wasn't full.

***

Draco shut his eyes thinking about Hermione. He got hot and bothered below thinking of her naked body against his and began to fantasise on what could have happened when Professor hadn't knocked the door. He heard people approaching and straightened himself out. If it was Pansy and crew they would probably have made a big deal out of the person he was getting hard for and then probably started talking about sex in general and which ways you could do it without the girl getting pregnant. Stupid idiots, everyway was a dead end. The voices where coming closer until he was able to make out them being two girl's voices. Draco smiled to himself, he will probably get a free carriage anyway because no sooner than half way there, will the girls probably faint out of it, with one look at him. Two faces appeared at the doorway. One red haired and surprised and the other brunette and smirking-how he hated her really.

***

"Well well well, we meet again Mr Malfoy," spoke Hermione re-acting the Matrix. Draco stared at her confused. "Oh that's right, your too good for muggle movies." She hopped in and sat opposite Draco, hitting his legs off the seat.

"Oi!" exclaimed Draco.

"Give us some room at least, you git," snapped Ginny. Her and Hermione winked at each other as they made themselves comfortable. Draco refused to even glance at them, he wanted to make sure they didn't win.

"Oh my goodness I think a petal went down my chest, stupid blossoms, can you get it out Ginny?" asked Hermione dramatically. Ginny smiled at Hermione, obliviously aware of what she was doing. Hermione pulled down her jumper slightly and un buttoned the first few buttons on her shirt. Draco caught himself looking by the reflection of the glass window, his heart rate raced as he glimpsed her solid, petite breasts cupped in the same bra he recognised. Ginny gently brushed Hermione skin down and then said, "I can't find it Hermione, it must have fallen further down."

Draco wanted to yell out _"I'll find it!"_ but he had to control himself and his urges. He felt himself calming down below and he continued to stare out the window. It wasn't too long until they reached Hogwarts, where they had to wait one by one for each student to leave the carriage before the previous one would move off. They carriage was last in line.

"Here Hermione I'm going to jump out and head to the library, I need to return some books from last year, I'll see you later OK?" explained Ginny, "I'm sure you two will be fine together, try not to kill each other."

"OK see you later!" called Hermione after her. She sat with her legs crossed, exposing a good length of her thigh. Draco glanced over to where Hermione was fixing up her make-up. She locked eyes with him through the mirror.

"Yes?" she asked seductively. Draco straightened up on his seat, god she had a way of grabbing his attention so quickly. She looked around as she snapped her mirror shut and placed it in her bag.

"Do act as if your so innocent- I know what you and Weaselette were doing," he retorted. Hermione raised her eye brows.

"Really Malfoy? It seems you do have a brain after all," smirked Hermione. How dare she take his trademark smirk as well.

"Its not going to work, I know what your trying to do Granger, coming into this new year all dressed up and wearing a mask, its not you and you know it and its not going to effect me one bit," he snapped. Hermione stood up and moved towards him. He sat back against the seat, preparing himself for some sort of slap or hit by raising his hands up slightly. But nothing could have prepared him for what she did.

Hermione grabbed his hands and held them behind his head and then placed both knees on the seat, on either side of his body and then sunk down onto him. Draco stared wide eyed, he could feel her warmth on his member yet again. She moved her head to the side of his and blew a small warm breathe on his cheek and then with her lips touching his ear, she whispered, "Mhm Malfoy did you ever wonder that there could be more to me than meets the eye? Did you eve wonder that this could have been the true me but I was so over come by succeeding that I was consumed with doing well and not taking any regard for the way I looked? Well this is me. I feel more confident and sexy and I know I'll do well this year, so I have learnt to balance the two out. So get over it- OH and no effect you say? What's this then," she grinded deep onto him and he moaned quietly, "It appears that it does have some effect Malfoy." She winked at him and as she stepped away, releasing his hands as she moved towards the doorway. He stared at her as she left and the last thing he heard was _"bye Draco."_


	9. Chapter 9

**So Hermione says Draco oh la la! OJ hey its to get Draco's attention. Woa I read over my chapters and Hermione is such a saucy minx, she really is lol I hope you like her ^^ On with the Chapter (lemons in this one) but not intercourse-Hermione is buying herself time. Im kind of reduced to typing in the early morning and late night for you all so bare with me peeps ****J Review Review xo**

Hermione entered the castle, she noticed that Malfoy hadn't left the carriage yet. She smiled to herself, he was probably fixing himself out. The castle was ablaze of life, ghosts and people hurried the corridors in the hops of finding good seats for the night feast and grabbing any items they had packed away. She pushed through the crowd to where Professor McGonagall had the new 1st years gathered. They looked around scared as the portrait roared with laughter at their expressions. She smiled, she remembered her first year here, but she never recalled being scared she had researched Hogwarts history, layout and teachers and so she prepared herself well for what she knew she would see and do there. She waved to the Professor, who nodded back.

"Professor, I was told to report to you about the Prefect's passwords for our rooms," explained Hermione. The professor scratched her head and smiled briefly.

"Yes that's right, can you look after these 1st years for a while, I'll go and gather the information off Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall. Hermione nodded and moved the group closer into the wall so that they wouldn't get hit by the on coming traffic. The first years stared at her. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey I'm Hermione Granger, one of the two prefects that are the representatives of all students. If you have a problem you can report to myself or another prefect called Draco Malfoy, but please you'll probably want to come to me first," some first years laughed, "Umm so welcome to Hogwarts…over there is the Great Hall where you will have your Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. In the morning the Owls will bring you mail or if you have your own Owl it will deliver it directly to you in person. You can send letters and parcels to anyone outside the school but it may be checked my the Ministry for anything related to "He who must not be named," Some students shivered. Hermione carried on explaining about the rules and guidelines of the school and the punishment policies for each student, the types of classes to be taken here, the teachers, the boundaries and limits and the types of clubs that one could participate in.

By the end of it the students seemed more confident, relaxed and focused on what was expected of them. Professor McGonagall returned with two slips of paper with the passwords written on it. Hermione said her leave and then carried on with her duties with assigning our representatives of each house, Ginny of Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw, Susie Smith of Hufflepuff and David Berk of Slytherin. These people were given the duty of showing the first years their own individual dormitories. After she made her way up the stairs towards the prefects rooms. There she was faced with two rooms one on either side of the corridor. One door was a glazed, crimson varnished wood and the other was a stained emerald. She slipped the piece of paper with Malfoy's password beneath the door but kept it visible so he could find it. Curiosity built in her chest, she wanted to open Draco's door to check out his new bed room but she thought better of it. "_All in good time Hermione…"_she thought. She turned to face her Red door with a Lion's head knocker mounted upon it. It was all very luxurious. She opened the piece of paper and checked out the password.

_Scarlet Dusk_

Hermione smiled and murmured her password before the door swung open. She was greeted with gold and red carpet edged with dark, cherry wooden floors. The carpet depicted pictures of roaring Lions and Roses with thorns surrounding a sword. Gryffindor's Sword? She was stunned the room was so amazing. It contained a huge Queen sized, 4-post bed with red silk curtains hanging around the side of it. She sat on the bed. It was so soft and bouncy. Running her hand over the bed sheets, the silk caressed her hand. Hermione laughed out loud in joy as she flung herself back on the bed. Comfort never felt as good as this. She removed her robe and jumper and after hanging them up she ventured around the room. She had chest of drawers and a huge wardrobe which was in a varnished cherry wood as well. Opening them she noticed the House Elves had already packed her clothes away, she had to remember to thank Dobby and his friends for their kindness and help. There was also a dark writing desk with ink pots of all different colours sitting along the top, near the side of the room where a huge window spilled light onto its surface.

She fund a door near her drawers and opening it revealed a splendid bathroom. It was huge, almost the same size of her room. The tiles where a golden marble in colour was ran towards the centre of the room, where the tiles changed colour to a silvery-white. She noticed a door as well on the other side. Curse… this was Malfoy's bathroom as well. His side was just as luxurious as hers. Her bathroom had deep red towels all heated for her shower that night while Malfoy's were a deep green. She noticed a sealed off area behind a wall where they could use the toilet in private and a huge rectangular shaped pit in the centre of the bathroom, with taps running along one side. The baths big enough? Hermione smiled and ran a few taps, which released bubble bath and hot steamy water. She began to strip down until she was in her underwear when she heard movement in the opposite room. Obliviously Malfoy had gotten the password OK. She removed her hair clip and her delicate, curled hair dropped and hugged around her shoulders.

***

Draco studied his room and furniture. Almost as good as home. He felt sticky and tired and a hot bath or shower would do him some good. So after stripping down and wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked towards the bathroom door. He stopped short as he heard Hermione humming to herself inside. Her voice was like tempting a dog with a bone and like that he was drawn to it.

***

Hermione had silently fought with her bra clasp for almost 5 minutes but she was sure it had caught onto the fabric and was stuck. She felt a chill and a heard a door close. She spun around and came face to face with Malfoy. He smirked at her.

"Hurry Granger or I'll claim your bath."

"Up yours Malfoy, I ran that bath and I'm going to get it," she was getting pissed off now with her bra clasp, "Have you got scissors or something?" she snapped.

Draco laughed, "No Granger I don't but if you ask nicely I might help you." Hermione sighed and moved her hair from her face. She turned to face Malfoy.

"Please Malfoy just unhook it?" asked Hermione annoyed. Draco made his way over to her. She took in his psychic and her knees started to weaken. He laid a hand on her waist and she turned around slowly. He ran his hand past her stomach, up her side and over her shoulder. He applied pressure there with the same hand whilst the other undid the clasp. Hermione's mind was swimming. She felt weak as if she couldn't move away from him. She closed her eyes as he began to massage her. Her shoulders felt tense and hard but were relaxed and easy after.

"Granger? Granger?" Draco called. Hermione woke up startled.

"Why did you stop?" asked Hermione seductively. Draco walked away and slipped into the bath. He removed his towel after and soaked his face, the steam relaxing him.

"Care to join me?" asked Draco.

"Well it was my bath," replied Hermione removing her bra quite confidentially, startling Draco at this gesture. He didn't know whether to look away or not but did when Hermione gave him a direct look when she was taking off her pants. Draco laughed to himself. He heard Hermione slip into the bath and he turned to face her. Her back was to him. He could make out sexy freckles randomly on her back. The tanned colour seemed darker against the white foam. She took a deep breathe and went under. Draco felt something at his legs. A finger running up his thigh and a hand grazing his stomach. Hermione resurfaced. Draco stared into her eyes, was it safe to go any further with this? Could he survive the torment of another kiss?

***

A smell so attractive filled her nose and mind. It wasn't the foam or bubble bath but was it Malfoy? She moved closer and leaned towards his neck. Running her tongue along his skin, it tasted bliss. She wanted to taste more and began to have a monstrous urge in the pit of her stomach. Taking Malfoy's hands she placed one on her breast and took the other to her face. She placed one of his fingers in her mouth, it tasted so good, she wanted to bite and draw blood from it. Suddenly her jaw felt sore.

***

His hand was on her breast he could feel her heart beat racing and each beat brought his mouth closer and closer.

***

Hermione's jaw was pounding and the monstrous urge was increasing. Draco's mouth was on her breast now, sucking hard and long, she felt so horny she couldn't believe the effect he had on her. She sucked on Malfoy's finger over and over again. She knew he was growing hard with every sucking motion and she knew he was fantasising about what she could do below. She wanted to bite his finger…just one bite…a little nick.

Her tooth scrapped his finger, blood leaked out into her mouth. It was sweet tasting, the flavour she couldn't place. She began to suck.

***

Draco's finger stung, had she bitten it? Her breast smelt like honey and her skin tasted on it. He bit her gently and nibbled on her nipple. She moaned out in delight. Honey filled his mouth, he couldn't get enough. Every time he swallowed, he felt empowered with strength and lust.

Realising what he was doing, he pulled up and pushed Hermione away. She stared shocked at his gesture. Were they sucking and drinking each others blood? Wasn't that slight cannibalistic?

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione. Draco stared at her, the bite mark on her nipple remained there and his blood dripped off his finger.

"Granger we were drinking each other's blood..."he paused, mind racing to find why they had done what they did.

"Oh goodness so we did!" exclaimed Hermione, "How did that come about?"

"You don't remember either?"

"No…wait I felt something.. A feeling I think…"

"Same…"

"How would you explain it?"

"I dunno I wanted to have you in my mouth… then I wanted to bite you and taste you, was that the same as you?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded, "Could it just have been crazy hormones?"

"I don't know… possibly… highly unlikely though," replied Hermione. She moaned, "I'm so horny, I better cool down."

Draco laughed, "Effected you have I?" He moved closer. Hermione's breathing went quick again, could they get further this time? All the way? She wanted her walls to close around his member and not just his fingers this time. She dashed out of the bath, bubbles hiding her private areas and smiled seductively as she went to open his room door.

"Oi your not allowed in there," smirked Draco climbing out after her. She opened his door and was greeted with emerald and olive colours, his bed was exactly the same as hers apart from the green silk bed sheets. She sat down still wet from the bath. Draco crossed the room to her and pushing her down with a passionate kiss. Hermione kissed back, the sweet taste filled her mouth again. Their hands ran everywhere, fingers entwined in each others hair. Hermione hips bucked against Draco's and he rolled his eyes in pleasure. They both reached down with one hand each, wanting contact with each others sensitive areas. Hermione's fingers reached Draco's head, he took in a sharp inhale of breathe at the gesture. Draco reached for her clit, and with two fingers together he rubbed deep against her soft spot. Hermione groaned out loud as she began to pump Draco's member with gradual speed. They moved harder and faster. A light layer of sweat was building on their skins. Hermione was close, she arched her hips for a more deeper contact, barely minutes away from her climax. Draco shuddered, his member was pulsing hard and Hermione's grip was firm and tight, restricting the blood flow, making him harder.

Hermione moaned out. Draco's mind was swimming with her words, "_mhm…mhm… God Malfoy… harder… ahhh…please don't stop… yes yes yes yesss." _He was so close to coming, removing her hand, he lay on top of her and grinding his member hard into her spot. She gripped on to his hair and bucked madly against his pelvis. They were coming. Sweat coated them, Hermione screamed out and Draco moaned hard. Ecstasy blessed upon them. Their voices were together: "_Draco! Draco!" "Hermione oh god Hermione!" _Coming together, they fell back weak and exhausted.

Silent for half a hour, all that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Hermione seemed asleep, Draco smiled, she looked so beautiful. What?! What was he thinking, Yeh she was pretty but only pretty enough for sex and nothing else….right? Crap what should he do now? Sleep now with her or would she been outraged that he slept beside her? He decided that he would carry her to her bed and allow her to wake up in her own time. So lifting a precious sleeping angel, he returned her to her room and tucked her in bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry if any of my grammar or spelling is wrong I have checked my computer over and over again and then when I save it beeps up lol Hope you like so f**ar!

Hermione awoke. The sun was streaming through her curtains which were closed when she was sure they were opened before. Had her sexual contact with Malfoy been a dream? She felt damp and their was drips on the floor as if some one had walked in wet. She got up out of bed, realising there was nothing around her, chills set in. Reaching for her silk robe she tied the cord and walked into the bathroom. Her teeth and gums felt sore. Checking them in the mirror she noticed some of her teeth were slightly elongated. She reminded herself of a cat woman in the super hero cartoons-ok maybe not that extreme. She heard a bed creak next door and making her way over quietly she slipped in without a sound.

***

Malfoy lay asleep like a baby, curled up in a ball, hugging the pillow. Hermione stood over looking him and smiled to herself, he wasn't all that bad when he out for the count. He rolled over and smiled in his sleep. It was quite amusing to watch especially when he reached for the pillow and made hand gestures of a groping action. Hermione burst out laughing and Draco woke startled glancing around franticly until he was able to focus in on her.

"Wahh?" he murmured in a deeper, sleepy voice," barely recognisable. Hermione grinned to herself.

"Get any action there Malfoy?" she hinted to him.

He winked at her as he smirked, "I better action last night." Hermione froze. Had they had sex? She couldn't remember, she was pretty sure they only got to some finger action but nothing more…

"What did we do? Tell me Malfoy…or I'll!" exclaimed Hermione frantic.

"What you'll do what?" he growled, reaching for his wand, Hermione was quicker. She snapped it up out of his grasp and held it steady. She was shocked and surprised at how quick she was, reacting so fast like that. Draco seemed bewildered as well.

"Ok frig, we didn't get the whole way Granger, so don't worry," He rolled his eyes and climbing out of bed, he snatched the wand back and asked, "Are you into some Judo shit?"

Hermione stared blankly, "No I'm not, that sort of thing never interested me, unfortunately, I did try it once before when I was a little kid but I guess I enjoy a bit of Yoga from now and again. Its really enjoyable."

"Jeez Hermione-life story!" Groaned Draco strolling past into the bathroom. Hermione followed and stormed past, slamming the door to her room behind her as she went. This was going to be a long year…

***

Half a hour later, Hermione was dressed in her school robes and set to start her day. Little Shadow after her night's adventure outside was currently tucked up sound asleep, for the morning. The joys of having a nocturnal pet. She had heard scratches and sniffles during the night, which kept her awake but she was far too tired to check to see whether it was her pup or not. But here now she checked the time table, which a house elf left her on her table and noticed the fewer subjects she had. She had realised that her career was to become a Forest and Animal Guardian. She had always wanted to be one and it consisted of several years work, a high wage and the all fun hours of keeping an eye on forests and woodlands and checking on whether the wild animals of the forests were able. She had read that these Guardians weld a lot of power and are said to have learnt to ability of talking and conversing with the animals because they were descendants of Elvin folk from the past. She could just picture herself in some revealing custom and riding some wild wolf…that would surely turn Malfoy up.

She had double Defence Against the Dark Arts first and then later she had Care of Magical Creatures and to finish she had a period of Ancient Runes. She took it upon her to drop a few subjects in order to concentrate on her goal. But yet because it was Hermione Granger, she still had the most subjects taken in the whole of the year. In the last years at Hogwarts, most students take an average of 3-4 classes, however Hermione had taken 7 this year: Defence Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Potions, Charms and Herbology… And plus this shortage of classes would give her a break from all the hard studying she had done all those other years.

She opened the door and made her way to class.

***

Draco had a hard time getting dressed, his new shirt felt weird on his skin and he couldn't get his hair sitting right. He couldn't be bothered getting ready for class, he didn't even want to be back at school this year but what father says one must do…

He grabbed his timetable and slammed the door behind him, startling little Radar as he left.

His parents had banged a lot to him about what he should be in the future and of course they both said that he must serve the Dark Lord and allow the master to choose what task and abilities suit him. But he thought differently, he wanted to be either a Potions Teacher or a Herbalist so he could find new plant species and investigate whether they had healing capabilities. He wanted to be a famous explorer, to find new plants and flowers and to name them after the things he loved in life. Sounds a bit corny to be Draco Malfoy, but it was who he truly was and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from reaching his desire.

He also did the same as what Hermione did, in the sense that he picked fewer subjects this year to concentrate more so on his studies. He had around 5 classes: Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astrology and Transfiguration. They would all benefit him some way or another when it came to his career

***

Hermione entered the classroom for Defence Against the Dark Arts, she was early as usual. It only took a few minutes before a few students turned up. Harry and Ron included.

"Hey Hermione!" greeted Harry, "Mind if we sit here?"

"No No go ahead," she replied. She felt awkward talking to them again. She hadn't spoken to both of them too much over summer and had barely any time to converse with them on the train. She didn't mind that though…she did have other things to do anyway…lol. She felt like she barely knew them. A slam of a door, signalled the arrival of Malfoy and possibly the teacher as well. Hermione peered over the top of the wild red hair of Ron and just about spotted Malfoy settling into his seat.

"You ok Hermione? You look quite pale," asked Harry worried, "your eyes are all glazed."

"Hmm? I'm fine Harry, thanks," she couldn't be assed talking to them, all she wanted to do was be her new self and concentrate on her studies. She did feel quite faintish though. Stars were building up in her eyes and blackness began to swirl around her. And then Hermione could feel no control over her body and began to fall… and fall until her head collided off the cold and hard tiled floor, of the classroom. Voices faded out, she heard people yelling… to her? Or the teacher? She had no idea, all she knew is that she woke up in hospital hours later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not writing for ages guys :/ I hope you forgive me lol**

**I'm currently waiting on my a level results and I have been quite busy with stuff to do over summer and going to Rome and stuff. So here we go chapter 11 and enjoy! :D**

*******

He couldn't concentrate too well in his double Defence Against The Dark Arts class. It seemed that the wait for two hours to pass, was a life time in itself. Frustration grew and his mates around him didn't seem interesting enough. It was almost like he couldn't settle. His stomach churned and his jaw hurt. His shoulders and arms felt like they had just finished doing weights as the blood in his body ran back down to the tips of his fingers, making his hands sting.

A voice called to the teacher.

"Pardon? She's What-?!" exclaimed the new teacher. Draco glanced around irritated at who's funny idea it was to pull a fast one. I mean Yeh the teacher was boring and talking a pile of crap, but can't one give someone a chance?

He saw what all the commotion was about. Potter was carrying a curly haired brunette away from her table. The teacher was fussing and giving orders to the class to sit there while he sorted it out, whilst leading the pair to the doorway… But Draco couldn't take his eyes off her… Granger lay across Potter's arms as if death had stepped over her doorway. He felt his stomach leap when a curl fell away revealing her face. He looked at those eyes, the soft eyes closed and peaceful…those eyes which just snapped open and looking back at him.

"Wait she's awake!" he called, pointing to Potter and the teacher from his table. They both looked down. The Class stared at Draco as Hermione's eyes began rolling around. The teacher dismissed the rest of the class and sent a message to Madam Promfrey to come immediately.

***

Harry laid her down on a bare table. He tried desperately to help Hermione respond to him. Nothing would work, she just kept mumbling to herself. He was nudged roughly to the side as Malfoy made his presence known. He leant down to hear what she was saying.

"Her jaws stinging…. Stomach…. Teeth - I don't know what that means," stated Draco.

"I really don't think I need your help here Malfoy," retorted Potter.

"Like wise Potter," snapped Draco with a fixed glare.

"I'm her best friend!" shouted Potter.

"And I'm-!…I'm her…prefect partner…Yeh-its my duty to ensure she's ok," hesitated Draco.

"Aye Whatever Malfoy!" He couldn't bare Potter's demeaning stare and so squared up.

"Boys now I don't want know fighting here, if your not going to help you can carry on with your studies," stated the teacher. Draco's patience was wearing thin. He decided that he couldn't be around them anymore without killing one or the other and grabbing his stuff, he felt quickly away from the classroom.

***

Hermione heard faint noises all around her. But nothing significant just a quick footstep here and there and the odd whisper. Trying hard to open her eyes, she found that her vision was blurred quite badly, did she bump her head that bad? She attempted to rub them, but nothing.

"Dear I wouldn't do that, I'd let your eyes rest," sounded the voice of Madam Promfrey. Hermione sighed.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" asked Hermione trying again to focus in on the nurse's image.

"We don't actually know, Professor Snape, Pickering and Dumbledore shall be down shortly. They want to ask you a few questions anyway," replied the nurse.

"Why? Why ask me questions? I just felt a little bit sick… What's the big deal with that?" questioned Hermione wildly.

"I think its just a new protocol I wouldn't worry dear," and with that the nurse walked off, closing the curtain around Hermione's bed as she did. Hermione agreed with the idea of getting rest, she felt so tired and drained almost like she couldn't last another day without any energy. She closed her eyes and before long was re-awaken quietly by three bizarre blurry shapes.

***

Hermione woke. Dumbledore, Snape and Professor Pickering were gathered around her bed. Each blurred face told a different story: Snape's was he's usual miserable self, Pickering's was jolly but calm and yet…Dumbledore's was worried and almost grave.

"I am absolutely excited! I have never actually met a real one Albus!" exclaimed Pickering, "I mean being a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, one can only image the behaviour of a Strigoi!"

"Pardon Professor?" asked Hermione weakly.

"Hermione, you have been asleep for a week, not to worry though because your body really needed the energy, you had barely any to literally keep you awake," stated Dumbledore.

"A week! Think of all the work I've missed!! I have to catch up quickly, by any chance can I leave here now?" asked Hermione worried. Dumbledore Shook his head.

"I'm sorry Hermione I can't allow you to leave until we have accessed your physical, mental and emotional well being," answered Dumbledore. He glanced at Snape as if to alert him to carry on. Snape stood up.

"I haven't had much experience with your kind-"

"My kind?! Mudbloods you mean! How dare you!"

"Hermione! Snape needs to explain to you, its really, very important that you hear, he meant no harm and nothing to do with any one's blood type," responded Dumbledore trying to keep the peace. Snape smirked and went on with his speech.

"As I was saying I haven't learnt or had much experience with your kind. I remember doing some field work in my early years on your kind but I couldn't grasp the most important facts compared to what I really wanted to know, now I suppose with day to day secessions with me, I can now fore fill my research needs."

"And mine too!" piped in Pickering. Hermione stared around her.

"What the heck are you on about? I have know idea what you mean? No ones experimenting on me unless I know what's wrong with me!"

"Hermione you are a rare breed of Lumina vampiro," answered Dumbledore gravely.

Hermione stared shocked to silence, Lumina Vampiro….Vampire of the Light…


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry again for not writing in ages guys but hopefully I'll be typing quicker now. Just wasn't in the mood for a few weeks on end and I have my As levels to pick up tomorrow, wish me luck ^^**

*******

Draco sat in his room. He was still annoyed at Potter's attitude a week ago, but it was more of the annoyance of not knowing what was going on with Granger. She was supposed to be helping him with the chores and processes in Hogwarts, and were was she…laying on her back side in the hospital unit… I guess he was thankful she wasn't transported to St Mungo's Hospital… in a way. But why was he thankful for anything to do with her.

Radar barked at him, obliviously sensing his frustration. The man at the shop was right they don't stay a puppy for long. His Mooniff pup was only a week older from when he basically bought him and he was already the size of a young wolf. He reached over and stroked the Mooniff's fur as a gesture of reassurance.

He wasn't feeling right about himself at all, it seemed that over the week he was growing more irritated as the days ticked away. And his studies were a drag, he summed up that he had literally learnt nothing the whole time he was sitting in a room with a teacher. He had basically made himself scarce around his friends, so called friends like…

He stood up quickly, bored of sitting around wondering when he'll get an answer to some questions. Blood flowed downwards and reached his feet and the sudden movement made him light headed. Waiting for himself to adjust, he grabbed his robe and walked out to pay someone a special visit.

***

Hermione stared in a trance at the wall opposite. She couldn't believe it. How did it happen? Why her? Was it just the case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or could she have prevented it from happening? She had only ever read about Vampires in the old mythological texts books for younger ones. Those little stories that scared little children on Halloween night. She hadn't a clue how this had come to be. So many questions she needed to ask Dumbledore, but with his persistence for her to get some rest and for her to maybe wait for a better time to be asking the questions she needed to know the answers to, she would have to wait for now.

Madame Promfrey opened the curtain slightly, "Dear there's someone here to see you."

"Great…." Hermione replied annoyed, "Just send them all in sure.."

"Ok," replied the nurse hesitantly. Hermione heard a faint whisper of, "Be careful not to get on the wrong side of her Mr Malfoy." Malfoy? Why Malfoy? I mean like her friends had all week to come see her, but none of them showed up. Maybe they were busy or just forgot or maybe they picked up on the vibes she was sending them, for them to give her some room to actually breathe for once. Ah well, whatever the reason, Malfoy had come, and she had to be grateful for some attention.

***

He stepped past the curtains draped around her bed and closed them as he entered. He kept his eyes on the ground, maybe just a little bit scared of what he would see. But as he looked up, he noticed her as usual as ever. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…I guess its nice to see a familiar face, maybe not the one I was expecting, but one all the same," stated Hermione, sitting up right and adjusting her pillows her a better comfortable position.

"it's a surprise to me and all, Granger," he replied quickly, "I just thought I'd come down here to see what the big deal is."

"Yeh it's a pretty big deal…"

"It couldn't be, your not throwing your rings up and your not exactly transforming into some hideous monster are you?! Your just sitting here acting sick and leaving all the crap of this shite castle for me to do!" Malfoy snapped, slamming himself onto a near by chair. Hermione sat blot upright, her hair a bushy mess and her eyes changing to a colour of deepest orange.

"How dare you Malfoy!" She shouted, "I am not faking this and there is something seriously wrong with me, I cannot tell you what because Professor Dumbledore told me not to relieve what it is until they are positive that it is, what it is!"

"Oh come on Granger, I knew you changed a bit, but I didn't know you could drop so low!"

"Malfoy belt up seriously, I haven't the patience for you today!" exclaimed Hermione as she jumped off the bed and made her way over to the exit, were she opened the curtain for him to leave, "Madame Promfrey, I'm finished with him, get him out of here please."

"Fine!" Shouted Draco standing up. He marched over to Hermione and stopped, reaching close enough to whisper harshly, "You better have a good reason to be in here Granger and leaving me with all that crap to do, if not, I'll make sure I'll give you something to keep you in here, permanently." And with that he was escorted to the doors of the Hospital Wing, were he heard Hermione call behind him.

"Malfoy, I'm a Lumina Vampiro…look it up maybe and you'll see, you bloody idiot!"

He rolled his eyes and left leaving her ranting behind closed doors.

***

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked along side the lake. They were just after visiting Hagrids and got lunch there also. Of course Ron had two sandwiches, still left to eat, which he stuffed in his hands just as they left from the visit.

"I can't believe how much you eat Ron…" stated Ginny disgusted as her older brother crammed one whole sandwich into his face.

"Hey, I'm hungry, can't a guy eat in peace?"

"Oh no, of course you can, its just you don't eat too peacefully do you?" asked Ginny laughing, " I mean everyone can hear what's going on in that mouth of yours." Her and Harry laughed and eventually Ron joined in, after seeing that they were only joking and were in fact not making fun of him.

Minutes passed and the conversation dropped onto Hermione. Each of them had picked up on the unusual vibes and the changes in Hermione and how it seemed like she didn't want to be hanging around with them at all this year.

"Hey, do any of you think Malfoy could be in on it some how?" asked Harry confused.

"Malfoy? Why have you noticed something going on?" asked Ron anxious. Ginny just turned and looked deeply at him for an answer.

"Well no, but the situation in the classroom a week ago was a bit weird…"

Ginny laughed, as did Ron.

"What?!" exclaimed Harry confused.

"Well obliviously being a prefect involves making sure people look up to you and don't see you as being a bad guy and so he needs to make some sort of good impression on people. Have you noticed Malfoy's not really hanging around with his usual crew, is he? He's also kept busy with the amount of work load that comes along with being a prefect-you know he was probably just wondering what was wrong with his partner in that sense," replied Ginny.

Harry smiled, reassured as always from her. The worry left him, but he would need Hermione herself to explain to them just in case it was something they were doing wrong. If she needed time or space, of course they would give that to her. It was just the wait that annoyed him the most.

"But it doesn't mean I like the guy any more," stated Ron, munching on his last sandwich. Harry agreed.

***

Lumina Vampiro? What the heck was that? Some sort of hell old sickness? Yeh sure. Not having much to do any way and being on a free time period, Draco decided that a little trip to the library couldn't hurt anyone.

***

The three of them made themselves up to the castle and decided on visiting Hermione. They hadn't been told of what to expect or what was actually wrong with her, but yet they were all slightly fearful because they wondered whether she was actually awake yet or not and whether they would have a conscience face to talk to, at least.

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital wing and when they reached it, they had a different Hermione altogether.

***

"What do you all want? Need me to copy from or something? Well if you hadn't noticed I've been sick-oh wait sure your only noticing now!!! Of course cause you would have been here before, but no," Snapped Hermione. They were shocked still, not even seated down yet and already torn apart by someone they didn't know.

"Hermione, we didn't know that you were awake, you have been asleep for a week, we thought we would have gotten some word back, but none came," answered Ginny fearfully. No word came from Hermione, she sat there still on the end of her bed.

"Just leave me please," asked Hermione quietly as a tear fell from her eye, "If you want to know what's wrong with me, go ask Dumbledore…"

"Ok, sorry to have bothered you Hermione," Harry answered sadly. Ron was too shocked to even say anything and Ginny also seemed confused at the whole situation. Harry steered the two out and left quietly himself.

***

Draco had been running the whole time to the hospital wing, he couldn't believe it. He had no idea why he was running back so frantically, but he had just never heard of such a thing to happen to someone. He slowed down as he reached the corridor which brought him on to the hospital wing. He walked quickly but calmly as to not draw any attention to himself. A Lumina Vampiro…Vampire of the Light, was Granger making an idiot out of him by actually seeing if he would go to the library to even research such a thing? He bet there wasn't even anything wrong with her.

He had researched in Latin books for the meaning of the word and attempted to translate it a few times. At first he got such words as Day Strigori, he hadn't clue what to do with that and with the help of the librarian he translated it properly and received some childish books on the old legends regarding the light vampire.

He entered the hospital wing and bumped into unfortunate familiar faces.

***

"Malfoy?!" queried Ron. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of concern and bewilderment.

"Whesley, will you move out of my way! Granger!" called Draco. The other three rushed after him.

"Malfoy, I suggest you come away, just leave her alone. We have just been in there, she's not in such a good mood," suggested Ginny anxiously. Malfoy laughed and turned on them.

"Well she would be at you, would she?" he snapped, "you never once came to visit her and you haven't even bothered to help her out."

Harry lunched at Malfoy. Ron flew a punch and it landed on the wrong target, hitting Harry on the side of the head. Draco shoved the two of them away of himself.

"Stop!" yelled Ginny, "This is stupid behaviour and no way to settle anything important!"

"Yeh she's right," stated Harry. Ron on the other hand was red in the face with anger and prepared himself for a second strike on Malfoy.

"Just go will you? Your obliviously not wanted here..-Hermione?" asked Malfoy startled at Hermione's presence at the entrance of her bed. The four of them looked at her.

"What do you want us to do Hermione, we'll go if you want us to go?" questioned Harry. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ok right everyone out," agreed Ginny sadly.

"No, Malfoy stays…" gasps met this statement. Draco felt a sense of triumph. The rest felt a sense of rejection. They nodded angry at the out come and left quickly from the scene.

An aura of confusion and betrayal was left in the hospital wing as they left. Each had there own questions which needed answering and each not feeling up to actually asking Hermione about those questions. They knew they would have to wait, but for now maybe Dumbledore did have some answers that they needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here's chapter 13, I'm literally on a role here lol I've been writing all of these chapters one after the other, because its actually the only time I have had to myself to actually write these. My family has been hogging this laptop and everything lol just in case you all think I'm lazy or something lol**

**Ok um.. Oh! Do give me your opinions and thoughts and anything you think I could have done differently cause I just might take a few ideas :D**

**Hope you enjoy! :D:D**

***

Draco and Hermione sat in the hospital wing silent. Hermione on her bed, facing away from him and Draco starring at the wall to his left. The wall held a old portrait of a doctor checking his patient and the patient crying over dramatically. Quite comical actually, when he thought about it as he watched the boyish man throw a tantrum in front of his sobbing family and a confused collection of medical staff.

"Malfoy..?" questioned Hermione breaking the silence. Malfoy awoke back to reality.

"What?" he replied automatically but yet she didn't answer. She didn't speak for a while and it was a torturous wait and strain not to look at the portrait again. He found that fiddling with thumbs and twirling his wand in mid air was more entertaining as he waited. Finally she spoke.

"Malfoy, I don't want you rubbing this in Harry and Ron's faces, I know they were worried and I guess they are right cause I wasn't awake that whole week," she explained.

"Sure thing whatever," answered Malfoy occupied with his wand.

"Malfoy I need you to promise me!" she exclaimed. Draco straightened up, a dark look over took his bored face. How dare she! Promise? Him promise? HA! So he made sure that he explained very slowly and clearly to her the deal.

"Granger if there's anything I don't do, it's making promises. I will not feel pressured by you or anyone to promise to do anything I don't want to!"

"But-But Malfoy, I only meant, don't go rubbing it in… I didn't mean to touch a nerve or something…and anyway I thought there was a reason deep down why I preferably wanted you here instead of Harry and Ron but now I'm not too sure what that reason is!" snapped Hermione, she couldn't believe the turn of mood Malfoy had taken with her, it made her feel vulnerable and nervous, he reminded her of the old days.

"Well you have made yourself look as stupid as anything, now that you can't find that so called reason," snapped Draco back.

"What do you care?!" retorted Hermione angrily, "Why did you even stay when I asked you?! You could have said, _"no you stupid Mudblood," _or something like you always do!"

"Yeh but maybe I didn't want to-" he stopped himself short. She glanced at his eyes and he looked back. They were out of breathe. Chests heaving at the frustration of each other. Draco looked at her eyes, those soft brown eyes, glazed slightly from argument seconds ago. Those soft brown eyes that held so much strength within them, those soft brown eyes which he needed to read so badly, what was thinking about right now? He needed to get his head cleared.

***

She didn't know what to be thinking, he just admitted that he didn't want to walk away or call her a Mudblood. Which ever one didn't matter, just the fact that he didn't act like the person he would have before. The old Malfoy would have taken any chance he could to torture her and make her life a misery, that was the whole point of starting the school year with the revenge for all those years before. Was he different than the Malfoy before? Would he hurt her again like all those times before?

"Malfoy…?" asked Hermione breaking the eye contact. Draco raised an eye brow and smiled quietly to himself.

"Yeh?" he answered. Hermione re-adjusted herself on the bed to face him.

"Can we just talk? You know like actually sitting down and talking to each other. Business reasons of course," she smiled, "As we are prefects we should know a little bit about each other, wouldn't you agree?"

Draco smirked to himself, "Well Granger what do you want to know? Ask me anything about anything, of course I don't have to answer if I don't know to," he replied as he winked to her.

She smirked back, "Fine, umm ok something simple to start off with, umm Ok so when's your birthday?"

"Going to get me a present maybe? Only joking it's the 20th November," replied Draco.

"Oh so you're a Scorpio," stated Hermione thoughtfully. Draco stared blankly at her. He rolled his eyes.

"Ah don't tell me your those types of girls that like all that horoscope shit and Chinese zodiac crap?" sighed Draco, folding his arms.

"Well yes I am, I find it very interesting, your definitely a Scorpio though," explained Hermione. She smirked at Draco's "how?" expression and carried on explaining, " Ok well Scorpio is said to be rather intense at times giving them an over all challenging character. They are usually determined, powerful, strong-willed, forceful and bold, which is quite like a Taurus to be honest. They can be courageous, enduring, competitive and really secretive. And lastly they are…interestingly mysterious, excitingly penetrating and yet mysteriously closed."

Draco sat there. She always had that gift of rhyming off everything she had read about. All those classes together and being bored at her responses, it wasn't like he didn't know the answers to the questions, as he also had a thirst for knowledge. But it seemed like listening to her talk about something that was so interesting to her, was like a sigh of contentment had washed over him--Wait no he had to be realistic here, he couldn't be thinking that being with her and talking with her was way better than beating up some poor first year…

He was changing so much, it seemed like the further away he was from Hermione, the more he wanted to tear someone's head off. His friends were killing him inside and it was a torture to actually see them with him everyday. On the other hand, trying to be civil with Granger was actually amusingly pleasant and he could finally relax with himself. It seemed she didn't care about the past and was willing to wipe a clean slate with him. What if he ruined their possible friendship? Can he let someone on the other side trend so close to him? Will it get too far out of hand? Could he trust her? He had no idea…

"Malfoy?…Malfoy?…MAL-foy?" questioned Hermione, as she peered at him. He back down to reality and seemed to avoid her eye contact all together.

"I'm sorry, I have to go…"

"But you don't have classes until another hour? You haven't asked any questions about me yet," replied Hermione confused. Draco sighed and made his leave promptly. Not even looking at her as he left. He wasn't sure whether this was such a good ting, to actually allow oneself to get in too deep, it wasn't like he was falling head over heels in love but he wanted to be around her and talk with her and that in itself was a problem.

He decided on having a bath back in his dorm, maybe that would let him think things over.

***

Hermione was frozen on the spot. She couldn't believe he just upped and left her like that. But wait this was Malfoy she was talking about…Malfoy was a bastard and an actual right frigging pig. He was the whole point that she was here to unleash her revenge on him…Could she stick to the plan? Maybe spice it up a bit? Or forget it all together? She could continue to tease him, until he got hurt and that glorious day would come soon, no worries there. But yet… could she see what happens and carry on being friendly, maybe get inside Malfoy's brain and use the evidence and findings against him, that would surely hurt him. Or could she bare to actually go through with it. She wasn't going to change her new self, at the end of the day, it made her feel better, more confident and a hell of a lot more sexy. Where's the bad side there?

There wasn't one… all of this was doing her head in. She was just going to stick with the plan, not even Malfoy could stop her.

***

Harry and Ron decided that seeing Professor Dumbledore was best. Ginny had too many things to be getting on with and so left the worrying task for the boys to handle. They had reached the stone Gargoyle and spoke the password and were now making there way up the staircase.

"Are you sure you want to ask Dumbledore? He's a busy man like…We could be annoying him," asked Ron hesitantly making his way to the doorway. Harry turned around confused.

"Do you not even want to find out what's wrong with Hermione Ron? It could be something serious and it may help us understand so that we can be there for her," stated Harry confused at Ron's expression, "Do you even care about her?"

"Of course I do Harry!" snapped Ron, "I do so badly too. I just feel like she doesn't want us to know and I don't want to go making her madder than what she is already…"

"Don't worry Ron, come on," and with that Harry had knocked on the door and they currently waited for Dumbledore's permission to enter.

***

"When can I get out of here?" asked Hermione to Professor Pickering as he sat down with his note book and quill. He wasn't seriously going to ask her several hundred questions? Was he?

"This won't take long Hermione, I just want you to answer these questions as detailed as you can and try to remember back in the summer for me, Ok?" asked Pickering. Hermione sighed and nodded her understanding. The questions then started.

"Did you have a fun summer?"

"I had a few parties and got tipsey if that's what you mean."

"Umm…Did you ever get drunk at a party?"

"No I always keep my head professor, although I don't remember some parts of one party. At my mates house down town."

"When was this?"

"Near the end of the summer, I think."

"Was there anyone you met at the party or before, someone you never knew before, like a friend of a friend?"

"It was a house party Professor, of course there was people there, I didn't know."

"Was there someone following you around a lot? Maybe keen to get to know you? Male perhaps?"

"Male? Why male?"

"Because if your truly a vampire of the light, you are in a sense, a lot different from the old wise tales of the normally portrayed vampire. In your kind it's the male that when he bites the venom turns you into a vampire, but if the female bites you, your filled with an emotion of longing for that vampire and you would not stop until you find them. It's a way of the females to lure their victims to them."

Hermione laughed, "Are you being serious?"

Pickering looked shocked and serious, "yes Hermione I am…" Hermione gulped. She tried her best to remember. It was all such a strain.

***

He wrapped the towel around his body. The soapy sods were dripping down his abdomen. He checked himself her in the long mirror on the far wall. His body looked different. He was still pale with his platinum blonde hair swinging around his face. He still had the broad shoulders as before, but everything else looks surprisingly well worked out.

His jaw looked stronger with his teeth looking whiter and with his canines randomly sharper. His arms were better build and felt more firmer. His peaks were defined along with a clearer 6 pack forming. He didn't remember working out so much, he had the foundations of a 6 pack before like…but nothing like this. Even his legs felt more muscular . Confused he undid the towel and examined himself. He was defiantly bigger than what he had been before. He smirked, there was nothing bad in that department anyways.

What he liked best was that he was a great medium toned, build and not too fat with muscle that he couldn't move. He hated that especially. Drying himself off, he made his way into his room to do some thinking.

***

"No I don't remember any no putting anything in my drink, I always had my drink close to me."

"I need you to think Hermione please," begged Pickering. Hermione tried for ages to re-call some scenes during that night and then finally it hit her.

"Wait, no it wasn't that party at all! I was in the park I think and I saw some guy who was pretty attractive," she paused feeling nervous and embarrassed, talking to a random male teacher about this sort f thing wasn't what she called fun, "we got talking and one ting lead to another and we were making out."

"Sorry, but what's making out?"

"Umm…Kissing...snogging.. You know."

"Oh yes of course," he looked at his note book obliviously embarrassed that he asked.

"Well anyway, we were sitting down just resting when I felt a pin-prick on my neck, I just thought he was kissing it, but then it felt stingy and I said felt sick inside and so I had to excuse myself… I never saw him again, when I think about it."

"Thank you Hermione, I believe you have told me enough for today, I shall be back soon with more questions," stated Pickering finally as he made the last jot down on his notebook, "Just get some rest now."

***

It had been 30 minutes since Pickering had left and Hermione was growing bored as the minutes ticked on. She just wanted to get out of the hospital wing or even this bed in that matter. She felt sweaty and annoyed and decided to get clothes ready for when she got back for having a shower.

Maybe a shower would cheer her up from the boredom of the days. She still awaited Malfoy's return anyway and whether or not he was truly interested in her at all as something she would have to find out soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok hope your liking the story so far, please review for me so I can constantly improve ****J I bet your all having heart attacks because I'm uploading more of the story in such a short space of time where as your used to waiting 3 months per chapter lmao! Sorry again for that!**

**Okie well so far we have Hermione possible light vampire? Its reli whether or not they get the tests to come out positive that will count, so Hermione will be in hospital for a little while longer but maybe not so long. I'm getting frustrated at the thought of being in there for so long lmao!**

**Draco on the other hand is totally confused, he doesn't know what to be thinking at the moment so it will be cool to see how it folds out :0**

**Enjoy chapter 14!**

*******

Draco had finished his classes for the day and was beginning to make his way to the library to research a bit more on the Lumina Vampiro which Hermione mentioned before. Why was he even doing that? Why was he doing something for or related to what she wanted him to do? He grew angry thinking about the feeling she had made him feel in the hospital wing, when she wanted him to promise something for her. Ok yeh he'll do something if he wants but he wasn't going to promise…there's no point promising on something if you genuinely can't keep to it. It would disappoint himself by letting that person down and it would disappoint others because he didn't keep the promise.

He rubbed his head, a head ache was building in his temples and every step he took , rumbled through his body and shook his head, causing the head ache to pound even more. If reached the library before long and entered quietly. There was no one around except the librarian who smiled at him.

"Can I help you Mr Malfoy?" asked the librarian. Draco stopped short and looked around to find something to say.

"Umm…I'm just keen to read those vampire based books which I recovered the other day… is there any chance that I may be able to take them out and use?"

"Oh yes the vampire stories, well its not really protocol for students to withdraw books from the library after 5 but seeing as your so keen I'll allow this one exception," she explained to him nicely as she wandered off in search of the books Draco was interested in. Draco sat on a chair near by waiting for the librarians return. He was interested in the books not only because of what Hermione said but because he had nothing better to do and reading something would keep him interested. He had kept to his studies this year and stayed on top of his homework even though the amount was overwhelming to some. Even the teachers noticed the amount and insisted that he dropped some subjects, but if Granger could cope, so could he. Not that he wanted to beat Granger in everything she did, but in a way he was jealous at how much credit she received for being so clever when he received nothing but the marks on his papers. He guessed it was because of the house he was in…Slytherin…what a house right?

In Slytherin were everyone plays dirty and stick to themselves, credit isn't something they are used to…credit only comes quietly and secretly and you even have to be sly to actually get the points you want. He hated his house. He hated the moment in was put into it. He put a smirk on to show everyone that he wasn't bothered and that he'll one day be like his father- a death eater. But he never wanted that path at all. Never.

"Mr Malfoy here's your books your after, sorry to have kept you waiting," sounded the librarian walking towards him. He jumped alert and said his thanks has he left with the books. He would take a look at these tonight to see what Granger was on about.

***

"She's a what?" exclaimed Ron. Dumbledore had spent the last 2 hours explaining the assessments, protocols and processes that must be followed in order to find out what Hermione is. Harry sat quietly but shocked when he heard the news but Ron was opposite altogether. He jumped from his seat and started freaking out saying how Hermione would kill them in their sleep.

"Mr Wheasley I suggest you sit down and try to relax, we all need to be strong for Hermione as her condition could more serious than what we thought," replied Dumbledore quietly.

"What could possibly be worse than a vampire as a friend!"

"Well Mr Wheasley you of all people should know what its like to have someone different as a friend should you not? Hagrid is a half giant, Lupin is a werewolf, our dear friend Sirius could transform into a dog and your pet rat turned out to be a trusted friend of Lord Voldemort," explained Dumbledore firmly. Ron quietened down. He sat looking at the floor for a while before anyone said anything. Harry was next to speak up.

"So you don't exactly know what's wrong with her yet, your judging by what you believe may be the case?" asked Harry. Dumbledore nodded, "So there's a chance she may be fine-right?"

"We hope so, Hermione seems to have all the symptoms of someone who is a vampire of the light, but we just can't be sure. Professor Snape is currently brewing a potion that may help her contain her nature and so she would be safer for everyone to be around with," explained Dumbledore. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Professor I don't really agree with Snape making the potions, is there no way that someone else could do them?"

"Harry I know Professor Snape and you have your issues but you should find that Hermione is in safe hands. He is a well known brewer and can mix up formulas that some potion tecahers cannot. He is very advanced in the knowledge he knows, so I wouldn't worry," laughed Dumbledore.

"That wouldn't make me feel any better about that situation…" joked Ron hesitantly. It was a few more minutes before Harry and Ron made their way back to the Gryffindor common room to explain things to Ginny. They understood but decided to give Hermione some time to rest up before they decided on going to visit her again.

***

Hermione sat bored out of her wits as Snape began explaining the vial of potion to her. It was a mesmerising electric blue colour and it seemed to swirl around without any force applied to actually help it swirl. It bubbled randomly and had a smell of blue berries from where Hermione was sitting.

"The effects if this potion are typically inaccurate because of the very few light vampires around, so we well not be able to tell whether it has worked Ok or not, but I guess we'll know when you pass out or start throwing up sand," stated Snape as he sneered at her.

"What! You have never tried it, I'm not taking such a potion that's not deemed safe to use!" exclaimed Hermione shocked. Pickering and Dumbledore exchanged looks of concern whilst Snape smirked.

"But Hermione, you must," answered Pickering. He seemed almost to sympathise with her. She didn't need his sympathy anyway.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you think maybe I could just go back to my studies and when I feel funny or weird, I'll come to one of you to explain how I feel? I can't stay in here all year long…there mightn't be anything wrong with me…" she trailed off, she was desperate to get out of here. She needed helped to escape.

"Hmm… I don't see why we can't do that, at the end of the day if you had a hostile mood which changed and which may cause some danger to a student, we would have known by now…Ok but at least try the potion to see if it helps you?" asked Dumbledore. Hermione sighed at least she was getting out of here.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just can't…I don't want to take something I haven't heard about In case it may make me worse or more hostile as you put," explained Hermione. Dumbledore nodded.

"Madame Promfrey please help Hermione to pack her things and could you escort her to her room?" asked Dumbledore. The Nurse nodded and hastily began packing the clothes and utilities away. Hermione smiled at Dumbledore as he left with the other two Professors. Thank God she was getting out finally, it had been a week and four days and she just wasn't up to making it a 2nd week. Finally she could breathe a good bit of fresh air.

***

Draco had sat and read through some of the material and sources of the text books. He jotted a few things down which he uncovered and found interesting. Stuff that he recovered about the legends and facts of light vampires and characteristics of them. All things to look out for if Granger actually was a vampire. For self defence purposes of course, not that he really cared for her. Why would he? He was juts finished half a page when he heard the bathroom door knock. He sat there for a moment, wondering who was in the bathroom. It couldn't be Granger she was in hospital and anyone else couldn't get in to their bedrooms or bathroom. The door knocked again.

"Yes? Who's there?" called Draco from his bed.

"Its me," answered Hermione. Draco started shocked ran to the door and held the handle firmly. How the hell did she get out? Did she run away from Hospital?

"Wait Granger, your supposed to be in Hospital, there's no way I'm letting you in, if you actually are a light vampire!" he exclaimed. Hermione laughed from behind the closed door.

"Wise up Malfoy, obliviously someone let me out, I'm not gonna suck your blood if that's what you mean…anyway if I was a properly vampire, I would have needed the blood ages ago," she replied half laughing and half being serious.

Draco opened the door and squinted through the slit of the door, Hermione stood there with hands on hips revealing her sexy curves.

"Ok, well what do you want?" he asked. Hermione glanced around obliviously unsure and then said bluntly: "Um nothing I just wanted to let you know," then she turned around and closed her bed room door behind her. Draco moaned, did he come across as rude? Was he supposed to be friendly to her? Ok maybe he should try being civil towards her as a prefect would be to his partner…nothing more.

He walked across and knocked the door.

"What Malfoy?" called Hermione annoyed.

He leant in towards the door, "Nice to see you back again, I mean…someone has to take the other half of prefect work off me right?" he asked. He heard her walk back and she then opened the door.

"Don't worry I won't leave you to be doing much anyway, as usual," she snapped. Draco's guard flew up.

"I was only saying," he snapped back.

"No cause its all about you Malfoy! Everything! You do this and you do that! You go around beating up little ones for nothing! You just a bully! You have always been! I'm actually surprised you could manage this week alone!" shouted Hermione. She slammed her door in his face.

Draco wasn't having anyone talk to or even yell at him like that. He tried to open the door, it was knocked. He rammed at the door, it would budge. He tried again with full weight and he crashed into the other room.

***

Hermione sat on her bed scared but angry. Draco got up and marched over to her.

"If you ever talk to me like that again…I'll-"

"You'll what Malfoy? Throw me off the roof? Poison me in my sleep? I know!!! your favourite one- you'll hex me!" snapped Hermione. She raised her wand and pointed it at the door, it automatically replaced itself and tidied the carpet up. Draco glared at her, hatred radiated off him from every angle. Hermione stood up, squaring up to Draco she breathed:

"Get out of my Room…"

Draco smirked and turning around he made his way out of the room. Hermione grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. This was going to be harder than what she imaged it to be, how could she get close to Malfoy without hurting herself…maybe she couldn't and maybe hurting herself was the risk she would have to take.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okie I'm actually finding that listening to certain mood music helps with setting the scene. For an instance I was listening to Beautiful Lie by 30 seconds to mars, for the last argument there lol It helped a bit.**

**I think Hermione isn't too bothered by Malfoy, he's a big bull anyway, charging and being defensive with everything. I think she may be attracted to the rough side of Draco anyways. **

**Here's chapter 14 :D enjoy ****J LEMONS! :P**

**Enjoy!**

*******

Draco couldn't rest that night, it was 12am and he badly needed the sleep, recently he was feeling angry and confused emotionally for no reason and he found it hard to get to sleep. Restless he got up and began to work out a bit, hoping that the strain would suck his energy, to help him sleep. At the end of the day he had to maintain this new body of his. He worked out for about 30 minutes before he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He wasn't sure whether it was the exercise making him feel good about himself or just cause he was in a better mood, but he wanted to talk to Granger, to explain his reaction earlier.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom. Thinking about what would be a good thing to do and say to get her to soften up to him. He pictured Granger as a highly stung horse, that just needed a gentle hand and a dominance head to lead the way.

***

Hermione was unchanging and running a bath to help her settle into the usual routine again. Coming back from the hospital was great and all but she felt like she had missed out on so much and catching up on the work of her studies would take a long time. Hopefully she could do it. She just hoped she wouldn't be more stressed out with the extra work on board.

She was just about to remove her bra when she heard a faint knock and the door click. She spun around, "Malfoy, what are you doing? I'm getting a bath, can I get some privacy please?" asked Hermione surprised.

Draco smirked, "Nope, sorry no can do, not in this bathroom," he walked over to the bath and stepped into it. Hermione stood there puzzled. Draco then emerged in the bath bubbles, held up his boxers and set them on the side. Hermione starred. What the heck was he doing? He just invited his naked, slytherin ass into her bath! The stupid git!

"Malfoy, what the hell are you playing at?"

"Granger calm down and come on in," whispered Draco. It then snapped for Hermione, she understood his game, she had one as well and she was going to play it right.

"Oh well if that's what you want Malfoy," she teased as she undid her bra slowly and suggestively removed it off, running the straps down off her arms. Draco wasn't prepared for that. He was expecting her to be conscience and try to hide what she had to flaunt. Hermione dropped the bra on the floor and then placing herself on the side of the bath, she slipped in.

"Mhm its warm, thank goodness cause I was so cold in my room," she murmured out loud. Draco smirked and alerted himself back to reality. He was still preoccupied with the idea of The Hermione Granger almost naked in the same bath as him. The image she had left him with was so vivid. The olive/tanned skin, the sexy beauty spots along her back and tummy, the well rounded breasts, which thinking about made him so hard. He hadn't even seen her whole self yet, but it wouldn't be too long until that. He would get inside her tonight and he'll make her beg for more and more until her voice couldn't scream his name.

"Yeh it was a wee bit cold," he stopped short realising she was at an advantage, "hey no fair…strip off Granger."

"Maybe I don't want to Malfoy."

"Well maybe I want you to," stated Draco as he moved towards her, "Take them off," he whispered huskily.

Hermione giving into his powers of persuasion, removed the pants and set them on the side. Draco was so close to her now, she could also feel his body heat against her skin. She had to keep a clear head and not fall in to deep when the situation un folded itself. Draco wrapped an arm around her mid-back and pulled her towards him. Her skin tingled at his touch. She wanted him to feel her all over with those hands, those powerful hands, so warm and strong and rough when she wanted them to be.

"Remember that time in the town?" he asked quietly, almost suggestively, "When we kissed…I must admit Granger I have waiting for that day to replay, all I wanted was to taste you again," he breathed into her ear.

Hermione felt her knees grow weaker and herself became a lot more moist. He was playing all the right cards, but of course he would, he was a pro at capturing women's hearts. Hermione reached up to play with his hair, those strands that hung around his face. She used the other hand to tickle his chest, that well defined chest which was coated with a light layer of sweat and moisture. She was mesmerised by how much more toned he looked compared the last time she had seen him bare.

"Well I must say your looking good Malfoy…have you been working out?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow in question.

"Why do you like what you see Granger?" Malfoy looked at her and smirked his trade mark smirk. God that smirk made her want to do something so unexpected to wipe that smirk straight off his face. That smirk was such a hatred factor when she wanted to destroy Malfoy, but now it was almost sexy. She wanted him to wear that smirk again.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"I don't know…I can think of a few things."

"Then yes, I really like what I see," responded Hermione quietly leaning in to lay a kiss on his neck as she tugged his hair playfully with the other hand.

Draco smirked, every girl usually did like what they saw. But he felt more drawn into Hermione for some unknown reason, he felt like they were supposed to be here, doing this…together…

"I must say Granger, its pretty dam hard trying to keep my eyes off you sometimes, you tempt me too far sometimes," he replied as he breathed into her ear once more. He began his torture by licking her ear lobe and running his lips down her neck.

"Why that's very flattering Malfoy, would you say I'm tempting you now?" she asked through breathes.

"Maybe you are…maybe not, maybe your tempting me so much that I may just want to hear you scream my name," he whispered forcefully against her ear.

Hermione could feel herself moistening more as the bath water was rising.

"Maybe I might just tempt you Malfoy to go that far and maybe you'll hear me scream your name…" she purred to him as she ran a hand down his stomach stopping just at the top of his penis. She ran a finger over its head, tingling it all over. She could feel the precum emerging at the tip. Her senses shivered at the thought of what was to come next.

Draco moaned, his assault was just filled with lust, he didn't leave a part of her neck untouched and made sure to pause to leave his marks on the places were she moaned the most. The crook of her neck, the area below her ears, the dip below her chin and lastly the famous collarbone.

Hermione inhaled sharply at Draco nibbling her collarbone. She wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling his erection against her crouch area. She bucked her hips against it, making Draco groan, his penis heavy and aching for entry. Hermione reached up pulling Draco's face towards hers and attacked his lips with pure lust. His mouth tasted sweet and she just couldn't get enough. Their tongues fought for dominance and each one losing to the other. She nibbled his lips, getting a harder reaction from him as he pushed her towards the edge of the bath and held her steady there. Her chest was against his, so tight and no room between them. She reached around grinding her nails the whole way down his back.

***

Draco's eyes rolled, he loved that feel, the feel of her nails digging into him. It made him want her right now and then, but he knew he had to wait. He reached down taken an aroused nipple into his mouth, he sucked hard. Hermione moaned, tickles raced all around her body, and her stomach leaped. He continued his torture, sucking hard and soft and flicking her delicate nipple with his tongue and then moving to the neglected one as he began his torture again. Hermione's hips bucked for more, she needed to feel him in her. She felt so wet, she couldn't believe the effect he had on her, she wanted him so bad that she was murmuring for him to do all these dirty things to her.

She took one of his hands and placed it on her thigh, Draco got the idea. He slid his hand down between her thighs, were he rubbed them tenderly. He moved his hand up just so it rested on the dip before her entrance. She groaned in frustration at him taken time, she wanted him in her, pounding her hard. He rubbed her entrance to moisten it up and then Hermione's head flew back as he pushed two fingers into her, unrepentantly.

"Oh god," she murmured, "I want you Malfoy, please just give me it."

"Oh your already begging for it," he smirked, "I'm sorry but you'll have to scream for it."

"Please Malfoy…" she whispered, he pounded his fingers into, harder and faster each time, being a drummer he found it easy to match her needs as she wanted it harder and faster. Tears fell from her eyes, the pleasure was that good. She reached down and grasping his cock, she began pumping it.

Draco moaned out loud. He didn't expect that at all, she was such a dirty vixen he'd give it to her soon but only when she screamed for it. The lust between them grew and their lips attacked each others, wanting more access and more of the honey they were tasting. Draco arched his fingers up, so they rubbed and hit off the top of her wall. Hermione's head spun, she felt the feeling build down below, her stomach leaped and a sudden rush of pleasure tipped her over the edge.

"Yes! OMG! Draco! OMG!" she exclaimed, she felt herself reaching her climax, "Harder!" she cried. Then it happened. The pleasure was so overwhelming that her head fell back against the edge of the pool. Tickles rushed all over her and her womanhood ached for something more thicker, something harder to satisfy it. She positioned herself in front of him, "Please Draco please!"

He smirked, he got her right where he wanted her. Murmuring a contraceptive spell over his aching member he thrust it inside her. Hermione screamed with pleasure. It felt so good. He buried himself fully into her so that she could feel all his length inside her. The walls of her vagina closed around his member, wanting more contact. He began thrusting in and out of her, with each pound she screamed for more. The walls grinded against his shaft, his sensitive head tickled with pleasure with every plunge. Hermione screaming his name was more than what he could bare. He could feel her walls pulsing as more pleasure occurred, he felt his own heart beat pulsing through his shaft.

"Omg Draco!" she screamed out loud. She arched her back and her legs tightened around his waist as did his hold on her. Her walls fell around his member as he pounded so hard into her that she came. But now it was his turn. Their voice met together, calling each other's name, a name they wouldn't have dared of spoke of before now. Draco sped up, their bodies covered with sweat, the warm bath water adding more stimulating pleasure as he rammed his member so hard into her until it burst its seed deep within.

Their breathes were heavy on each others chest as Draco fell against her. They were both well spent, each not having the energy to simply move.

***

Ginny heard the news of Hermione's condition and her where abouts. She snuck out of her dormitory, to come visit just to check up on her. She arrived at the door and automatically forgot the password. Looking around her for anyone in earshot, she whispered:

"_Hermione, are you there? Are you awake?"_ No answer. She knocked a first and second time and waited. She finally heard laughter after 5 minutes of waiting for any sign of life.

Not being able to make the words out, she knocked again and louder.

***

"Omg, did you hear that?" asked Hermione worried, "It sounded like a knock at the door."

"No I didn't hear anything," murmured Malfoy into her ear as he came up behind her. Hermione smirked to herself. Here was Malfoy and herself romping and flirting with each other, only minutes after having the best sex she'd ever have, which was only moments after she stepped up her "plan."

She was falling under Malfoy's cover of seduction again as he played with her neck, kissing and sucking every bit of it, when she heard a louder knock at the door.

"Shit," responded Draco, "I was just getting into it again."

"I'll answer it, you go on into your room," replied Hermione as she stepped towards the door. She made sure Draco was well out of the room and wrapped a towel around her body before she answered the door.

***

"Coming," answered Hermione through the door. Within seconds the door swung open, with a surprised Hermione, draped in a towel, greeting her.

Ginny smiled and then realised. "Is this a bad time? Were you busy?"

"Umm…no just getting a bath to calm me down a bit, did you want anything?" asked Hermione.

"Well I just wanted to see how you are, Dumbledore told Harry and Ron about your condition and Harry then told me. But we haven't told anyone else. Its just staying between u, right? So you don't have to worry."

"Oh well about that, Malfoy kind of knows as well," replied Hermione awkwardly. Ginny looked surprised, but then re-adjusted herself.

"Umm ok I guess its ok that he knows, after all you both are prefects and stuff. Would he be trusted not to tell anyone?"

"Yeh I don't think he would tell," smiled Hermione, "Draco's not too good with promises but I'll make him."

"Draco?" questioned Ginny confused.

"Oh I meant Malfoy…sorry. Remember my plan? To get Draco back?" she whispered. Ginny nodded enthusiastically, "Well, I just leave him with a taste he'll not forget."

Ginny's eyes widened, "You didn't!"

"Yup I did," replied Hermione, "my plans working perfectly. Although I'm feeling weird almost…almost like I shouldn't be doing it because I feel like he's changed a little bit…"

"What?!"

"Yeh, he said he didn't want to walk away from me or call me a Mudblood again apparently… I just don't know…and he's so gorgeous I'm afraid of falling in too deep with him…"

"Yeh you better watch Hermione, I just don't want anything to happen to you that might hurt you in some way."

"I know…but don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

***

Hermione and Ginny finished saying their good byes and Hermione headed to bed with a restless mind. She was going to start her torture tomorrow…after all he's got a taste of her now…just how long can he wait until he could have her again…


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey, that was my first lemon scene, really, apart from the steamy part before a few chapters ago ;) hope you liked it :D Okie so Hermione's basically drawn to Draco now, she's a light vampire and he is also, although I still need to totally explain a light vampire later on in my story, but for now its just unclear what to expect J I think I might explain it, when Draco starts feel funny, that why it will tie in. But really they are mates, hence the calmness around Hermione and the stress and anger towards anyone else. The light vampire side of them is showing because they are quiet creatures that keep to themselves just with their mate and so being in a big school with people constantly in their faces, isn't what their kind are used too…that's why it doesn't feel natural.**

**But that was just a little taster for you all J please comment on my chapters if you have something to say or if your confused but hopefully you won't be later on ^^**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! :D:D**

*******

Draco woke feeling stiff and sore all over. It couldn't have been the sex; he'd have plenty of women in one day and not feel a slight cramp anywhere. Not that he was a hustler or a big pimp like when they use women; it was rather that they gave into him freely. He'll be sitting at a bar just checking out some of the flavours, their facial appearance, their bodies, their movements, almost like a lion on a zebra. Later when he spotted his prey, their eyes would lock onto his. He could sense they are becoming hot and bothered as they usually looked away and took a drink of whatever tonic they were having. He would make his move, coming up beside them, getting to know them better and soon after a few drinks, whispering sweet and bitter demands in their ears. It was what they wanted to hear, they always wanted to hear what naughty things he'd love to do to them.

Minutes wouldn't linger either, soon after a few more drinks, they'd be outside tackling each other against the mossy, pub walls and then apparating straight to his flat to finish the game.

He lifted himself off the bed and reaching for is wand he flicked it a few times to make the bed and open the curtains. Autumn light shown in, lighting the room with a yellow tinge. The light hurt his eyes. Blinking to adjust to the brightness, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. It was already two weeks into the New Year and a trip to Hogsmeade was in order for this fine Saturday morning. It was a senior only day which was even better, no little kids to piss him off as he got on with his usual business.

He stepped into the shower, as the water warmed him up. The hot water spilled over his body wrapping him in a warming hug. He had no homework to worry about because he was a prefect now and prefects usually got less homework than others, especially with all the procedures ands tasks he had to perform for the heads of the school.

He door clicked open and a drossy Hermione entered the room. The shower was frosted glass about half way up and so she wasn't going to see no pride of Malfoy being flaunted at her. She picked up her tooth brush and adding the toothpaste on to it she began scrubbing.

"You know there's a spell for cleaning your teeth," stated Malfoy.

"That's pathetic Malfoy, its plain lazy," mumbled Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Its always good in case you need it for emergencies," he replied rinsing himself off, "And what's up with you today, I swear women constantly change their moods. If they aren't sad that something is so wonderfully happy then they are moody that things aren't happy enough."

"I'm fine Malfoy not like you actually care, I'm just not interested in what you have to say to be honest, and that is your opinion…most girls are fine…it's the fact that men don't understand them that makes it seem so hard."

"Oooo," cooed Malfoy, "And you think I don't know what women want?"

"Yeh," she replied setting the tooth brush down as Malfoy stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around him and looked up smirking.

"Well on the contrary I think I know what women want most of the time," he winked as he picked his wand up, holding it over his mouth and speaking a quick spell to clean his teeth.

"Yeh umm don't flatter yourself Malfoy, your good…but you're just not that good," smirked Hermione stepping into the shower. Malfoy growled as he turned to her.

"Are you telling me you didn't enjoy last night? You were so wet for me even before we did it, you just don't want to admit it," he sniggered at her.

"I literally had to beg for you to go harder because you weren't exactly "_hitting the spot_" shall we say…"

"What?! That's low Granger,"

"Not as low as what I would have liked it to be last night," she laughed.

"Is this your idea of playing hard to get? Stating that I'm crap in bed and making fun?"

"I never said you were crap Malfoy, I only meant there's a few things one could show the another, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, maybe if you play your cards right, you might just see them," purred Hermione rinsing her body off of the soapy sods. Malfoy stood arms folded.

"Show me them then," he demanded. Hermione stepped out of the shower naked, wrapping a towel around her perfect body and turned to Draco.

"I don't know whether I should or not," she replied stepping towards him until she was less than an inch away from his body. Her towel just covering her nipples, revealing the tops of her well rounded breasts, Draco grew warm, "No I think maybe some other time would be best."

"What? Why?" Draco asked annoyed. Hermione smirked and pointed downwards as she walked away. Draco looked down. Shit she had played one of her cards right in front of him without him even realising. His erection was throbbing against his towel. He groaned as she closed the door and then retreated into his own room.

What was the deal here? He basically had her well spent last night and now she was acting as if it didn't come close to an orgasm at all. As he recalled he heard her scream his full name. He had made her come as well, it's not like he straddled her and hadn't a clue what he was doing. He was probably being paranoid. But if it's hard to get Granger wants to play then he'll let her play it, it would be amusing to watch.

***

Hermione sat for a while wondering what to put on. It needs to say I'm hot and wanting you, but I'm not going to give into you. Something that the guys will find hard to look away from. Pulling out her white ruffled shirt and dark corset, along with her tight black skirt and knee length boots. She pulled out a pair of sexy designed tights…After all it wasn't the warmest day of the year. She added a bit of make up and fixed her hair into wild curls. After she was ready, she wrapped a warm scarf around her and placed her leather jacket on and then left her room.

The game was about to begin…

***

Draco stood out side waiting for Blaise. After he showed (which was like 30 minutes later) they marched off. Firing their permission slips in front of the Professor who was waiting at the door. The day was fully cloudy and no tinges of blue sky broke pass the blur of cloud. With the white clouds reflecting whatever light source there was, it lit the place up in a ghostly glow.

Dead leaves gathered around the steps and he carefully picked his way down to the bottom were Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting. Fuck…

"We ready to go Drakey?" purred Pansy. Draco cringed and removed his arm from her grasp. The bitch had tried to grab his arm and place it around her hips. Every time she looked at him, he felt like wiping her head clean off her shoulders. Fixing a glare on his face he broke forward, leading the gang towards Hogsmade.

***

"Hi Hermione!" piped Ginny. She then gave her a wink. Ginny had grown so much from the year before. She had such an esteem problem before and with some encouragement, learnt to dress a little more attractive and was now sitting on a total of 15 ex-boyfriends, in one year. Hermione laughed. I suppose it was wrong of Ginny to play them but Hermione couldn't say anything bad about her because at the end of the day, she was paying the same game on Malfoy…and for good reason.

She hugged Ginny and they turned and left arm in arm. Laughing about the nights revealing and schemes.

They reached Hogsmade soon, the cold only made it seem like a longer trip in the chilly weather. They stopped for a moment. Ginny running a hand through hair and batting her eye lashes for the men glancing up, around her. Hermione bent down to pull her tights up, revealing an exposure of her thigh to the gazing faces as well.

"What should we do first?" asked Ginny. Looking around that the people passing them.

"I'm in a mood for a party…I really wanna go clubbing," replied Hermione, folding her arms. Ginny laughed.

"Here we could!! Look!" Hermione followed Ginny's pointed finger at a poster on the far wall of a Bakery Shop. Walking over to it, it read.

_**DJ Storm Stone playing at Club Vector.**_

_**Saturday Night **_

_**Cornwall Street, Hogsmade.**_

"No Ginny we possibly can't, it's a bit of a risk…" Exclaimed Hermione, looking around her in case the odd face caught them checking the poster out.

"Oh come on Hermione, the only thing stopping us is Hogwarts walls!" replied Ginny excited, "And what do you do to a wall when you want to get away?"

"Blast it down?"

"Umm… No but that's a good idea actually- but No we climb over them!"

"I'll be killed, I'm a prefect! I have duties; I have to set an example! They could call on me during the night -and I wouldn't be there!"

"Come on Hermione, don't you know anything about spells?" winked Ginny. Hermione stopped short-of course! The clone spell! She could make as many copies of herself, although such a thing was forbidden in Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, yes its not allowed in school- but then again is sex??" asked Ginny laughing. Hermione slapped her friend playfully on the arm.

"Oh I can't wait, it's is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Hermione.

***

Draco walked into the Hog's Head Pub; the most run down place if ever there was one. The walls were crumbling more so than ever and the floor boards creaked so loud that it almost sounded like someone screeching. He found a seat in the corner and the bar man made his way over to him.

"Waiting for anyone in particular?" he grumbled, handing Draco a short piece of parchment, covered with dirt which had the names of some new cocktails.

"You do cocktails and Menus now?" Sniggered Draco. The barman clenched his teeth.

"Aye, running out of money, sees," he mumbled as he wiped his spot covered, hairy nose with the back of his huge hand. Then carrying on wiping his hand on the trouser pocket of his short and filthy trousers.

Draco scanned the menu. Goblin's milk due, Hog's hoof mix and more random and unattractive names until finally something that caught Draco's interest. BLOOD. Why blood, he suddenly had a craving for it, the honey taste of Granger more so than the other metallic taste of his own.

"What's this one?" asked Draco impatiently, hunger building.

The barman took hold of the slip of paper and looked at the name. It was hard to read, that section was covered in a dirty ring which marked out the words. Probably a coffee ring maybe, "Ah yeh that one is a fine tonic which is a favourite with the dark creatures and blood goblins of some sort. Its called The Blooded Fairy," The bar man laughed, "Not such an appropriate name for something so gruesome."

"I'll have that please, make it the smallest glass there is," replied Draco keen to try the tonic. The Barman looked at him.

"Your not some sort of dark creature is you? I don't want any business in trading and serving your kind!" The man made clear Draco knew his meaning.

"Don't worry if I was working for any sort of dark thing, I wouldn't be here, this place stinks of dead cat," snapped Draco. The barman strolled off grumbling to himself as he did, snapping a glaring glance at Draco from across the bar.

***

Hermione walked down the darkened lane, winter had come slowly. The clouds were dull. It wouldn't be too long now until the club. She and Ginny spent most of the day checking out some of the local clothes and robe shops along the main street. She soon after left Ginny with some bloke that Ginny had her eyes on all day. The two of them seemed to be well into each other as soon as Hermione took her leave and then as she glanced back at them she saw this was true as they were getting stuck into each other.

She smiled to herself. Ginny was right though, her smile faded. She needed to bring some one along with to the club; she didn't want to land in there without someone to make her look desirable. After all guys were mostly attracted to the ladies who were taken, right?

She felt cold and felt a nice butter beer would warm her soul up.

***

Draco examined the glass, it was dirty and the tonic bubbled, however it wasn't warm. He dipped a finger in the drink and his finger tingled. He sniffed it; the blood tonic was so tempting to swallow whole. But his morals pulled him against it. Blood? This was cannibalistic but he waned it some how.

He pulled the glass towards him, took a breathe and drank it whole. Slamming the glass on the table he raced towards the door of the pub.

***

Hermione was walking on the route towards The Three Broomsticks and stopped suddenly. She could hear yelling. She looked around, she was by herself. Should she risk her health going to check it out?

***

He lay there on the ground beneath the trees which were shredding their leaves. He tried opening his eyes but couldn't, they burned at the light. Lifting his heavy arm up to shade himself from the light striking through the clouds, he tried to make sense of what happened. His groin felt sore as he moved onto his knee. Reaching down he starring at his bulging member under his trousers. What the hell? He was in pain, not turned on? He wasn't even thinking about anything to make him turned on. A voice called to him. He looked around. Granger came jogging over to him.

***

Hermione knew she shouldn't do this but for a prefect to another, they had to cover each other's back in their duties. And plus Hermione owed Malfoy for keeping on top of both of their duties as she was ill, he was after all the only person who really came to visit her in hospital.

She bent down beside him. He groaned in pain as he tried to move from his kneeling position. The only thing he could just about do was rub his eyes.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" asked Hermione showing a little concern but not much.

"Nothing Granger Fuck OFF!" snapped Draco. He turned away from her, pushing her over as he did.

"Oii! Malfoy, what the hell, I'm only trying to help!" shouted Hermione as she tried pushing herself off the ground.

Draco spun around, overwhelmed with a strange lustful emotion. He knew she was on her back her that split second and in the next split second he was on top of her holding her down.

"Malfoy!!! Yelled Hermione, "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Shh Granger, wouldn't want to attract everyone now would we?" asked Draco, head close her hers, whispering harshly in her ear. Hermione froze. Malfoy's eyes were red. It wasn't him looking through them. Was he possessed?

"HELP!" cried Hermione. She squirmed under his hold. He licked his lips and reached around to her neck. Breathing deeply before he sunk his teeth into her pulsing artery.

"AGHH!!!" screamed Hermione. OMG he was biting her neck! The Bastard was some sort of cannibal freak. She needed to get out of his hold or she'll bleed to death. Mustering the strength she could she pushed. Nothing. She thumped her fists against his strong, solid chest. Nothing would budge him. She felt herself grow weaker and weaker as her blood drained into Draco's mouth. She could see stars and blackness surrounded her and him. This was it, she was going to die. Right now, right here, not as an old woman happy and content with her life, but as a poor young teen, barely stepping into independent life. The blackness closed closer and closer. One last chance she summoned every strength she had left. She forced her self upon him and bashed him off.

Draco was shoved away from her, dizzy and weak she stumbled to her legs and ran blindly towards the nearest house. Bashing the door with what energy and strength she had until she fainted.

The blackness found her. It swam around and took her under. All that was felt was Hermione unconscious on the wet paved ground, blood swimming out around her and a squirming Draco Malfoy in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okie well yes the last chapter there was slightly queer in the sense of Draco fully going ape shit… lol don't worry to all who are staying with my fan fiction, as hopefully I can't up load a chapter or two a week…at least its not a chapter or two a month hehe Just hard because of time and homework. One would understand ;D**

**Anyway enjoy and the story will all tie together later! As all great stories do..**

*******

She heard mumbling again and the strange scent of disinfectant swam around her nose. Laying there she attempted to re-call her last thoughts, feelings and whereabouts in her head she actually was, but could gather no information , almost as if her brain given up hope. She tried opening her mouth but she felt too weak to do so. She didn't even have enough energy to pull her eyelids apart but beneath her eyes focused against her eye lids, taking in the fact that it was slightly dimmed down around her. She lifted her hand and flexed her fingers, pain ebbed through them, tingling and striking each of the nerve endings with what felt like a red hot poker. She tried to moved her head slightly to the right to help stretch the other side of her neck but it too felt tight and sore. Aching almost as if sliced it open and it was still on the verge of healing itself.

Realising that she wasn't going to be going anywhere soon she relaxed herself for a deep sleep, tiredness edged towards her, the best part of all was she didn't need to shut her eyes. They voluntarily kept themselves shut for what seemed like ages.

***

Draco shoot blot up right. Slightly covered with sweat and an itch that angered him, he glanced around him. Hogwarts Hospital Wing…he guessed he would be a regular visitor in this area for the rest of the year. The images of his nightmare crept back to him. Her face was beside his, caring and so considerate whether she wanted to be or not and then suddenly his face was against her sucking her dry, leeching her blood away from her, killing her. Why?- he had no idea…he needed answers and fast. Why had he had such a taste for blood? What was going on under his skin? Was he some sort of freakish creature now? Unnatural to this world? Would everyone cast him out? Not that he cared though, they would cast him out anyway, like a discarded bone at a lion's meal.

He lay back down, the paper-like night gown covered most of his body except his back side. His bottom felt cold, he must have slept on his side or with his rear end facing the rest of the world…how embarrassing…

He lay looking at the pillow wondering where Hermione was. Was it a dream? Was it real? If it wasn't a dream was she alive? His muscles cramped at the tension of the thought of her being dead… it would all be his fault if such a thing came to be. He pretended he didn't care about anyone and he sure as hell didn't care about Granger,.,Hermione…but thing he did know deep down was that he was not evil.. He would never kill a person- he couldn't even bring himself to kill Potter the million times which he had the chance to. It was one of the reasons his father neglected him so, Luscious thirsted for blood and torture, he didn't. Granger seemed like the only one that actually spoke to him properly, the only one that said his name without a sense of triumph or hatred, she spoke his name on a neutral term. Which was good enough for him.

As fatigue took hold of him, he let one tear escape down his cheek, only to be forgotten straight away as it vanished into the pillow.

***

Many days past and the two bodies continued their hibernation, re-gaining their strength. With careful watch on each of them, the Nurse had her days easy. She really didn't have to do much, it was just like watching babies sleep. Some times Hermione and Draco's friends came, sometimes they didn't, leaving them only to sleep again in peace. They had both probably heard Professors around them talking amongst themselves, sharing their research and concluding their results, but nothing shot out at them to actually make them jump to their feet. Two weeks passed when some life started to return to them, Dumbledore had said that returning blood to the body would take a while but it still had been a worrying amount of time to wait. She made sure to send word to Dumbledore whenever any movement or conciseness returned to them and even as she was waiting beside the young man's bed, the Professor was on his way down to check up on the two.

There hadn't been much movement from the young lady, Madame Promfrey was more so concerned for her sake, she was more thinner, weaker than the young man. At least the young man could sit up and take a few sips of potion but the girl hadn't moved.

*******

Dumbledore walked as fast as he could, to check up on the two of them. After weeks and weeks of carefully research with the other Professors, they had finally came to an over all conclusion on their results. They were right. Hermione was indeed a Light Vampire, as is Draco. The shared different reactions to the new genetics such as the young Malfoy's hair turning the oddest of shades in the sunlight, his eyes however weren't as unique as Hermione Granger as her irises seemed to change in colour appearance as a result from her rational mood swings. He was certain now and quite excited some how to think, he had two of the most elusive creatures here in Hogwarts. Light Vampires were complex creatures only able to be creature by a light vampire of the opposite sex, and usually whether two people had strong emotions for each other it can tend to speed up the transformation. Changing into a light vampire took mainly the course of a few months.. It had only been a few weeks for Draco and Hermione. Dumbledore stepped up the pace he carried with him a buddle of newspaper articles and textbooks of research materials.

***

Draco starred from his sleep. His head pounded and Madame was there beside him with a potion to ease the pain. He lifted his arm weakly, stretching his fingers around the glass and limply dragged his hand towards his mouth. The potion tasted slightly sour and burnt his throat making him flinch, but then again he hadn't drank or eaten anything in a while. The nurse helped to prop himself against the pillows. Sitting up again after an age hurt him, he wondered whether he could actually walk again? It wasn't like he was crippled from what actually happened to him. What the hell was in that Blooded Fairy shot he took? Whatever it was just sucked the energy from him and let him with a gift of fatigue…it made him feel pathetic thinking about himself being a weak and miserable laying there on the bed, day in and day out. Sitting in his own sweaty filth that covered his body, he mentally cringed-he needed a shower and badly.

"What time is it" he asked weakly. The nursed turned and smiled at him.

"Its just going on to 5," she replied. She looked up alarmed, obliviously someone had come into the hospital.

***

Dumbledore strolled into the library, he got there as fast as he could but hardly ran through the corridors, what would the faces of the students would be like, if he did that…

He nodded to Madame Promfrey and gazed down with twinkling eyes to the young Mr Malfoy.

"How are you feeling Draco?" asked Dumbledore concerned. Draco straightened up the best he could.

"Umm.. I guess better than a few nights ago, still not exactly 100%" he responded blankly, the words seemed to suck the energy out of him as he spoke. Dumbledore nodded then mumbling something to the nurse, sat down beside Draco. The nurse glanced at him nervously and then took her leave to visit Hermione. Draco felt uneasy, was Dumbledore going to suspend him from school? Expel him? He strained to re-call the images from what he could remember that happened. Surely Dumbledore would ask him to think hard and he'd look like a complete ass trying to picture what happened. He looked quickly away from Dumbledore, becoming more agitated every second.

"So Draco, I believe you can't remember what happened and don't worry I wasn't going to push you into remembering," he smiled, "I do however want to talk to you about your health and what may have been happening to you. The side-effects of the tonic you took and why it urged you to do the thing you did. I will need you help in thinking back into the summer where it may have all began, ok?"

Draco nodded preparing himself for a long discussion.

"Draco, this will no doubt scare you, but please do try to take the information in."

Draco nodded again, keeping quiet so he could concentrate on everything Dumbledore was about to tell him. He didn't know whether he was scared or worried or confused or even excited…it hurt his head to even think.

"Draco you remember ever getting bitten by someone or something? Possibly during the summer? Any party you went to? Maybe you got into a fight and didn't think twice?"

Draco pushed his brain to flick through the summer like a photo album. He had been to a few measly house parties that Crabbe and Goyle had hosted and the guests were as strange as could be, he actually considered that maybe hanging around with the Golden Trio would be more fun…but as a fellow Slytherin he stuck it for his "sort of" friends. There was also his cousins birthday parties, where clubs had been rented out for them, he spent a few seconds thinking and then it hit him. That house party at Blaise's! There was a pretty girl there and they had played about for a while and then she nipped him on the neck and Draco thinking she was just being kinky, had shrugged it off, I mean would you sit and wonder why a really hot girl started to straddled you and nibbled on your neck? No you wouldn't, you be absolutely thankful.

Draco glanced at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at him expectantly obliviously aware that Draco knew something. Draco gulped and came clean.

"It was a house party at my friends…there was this girl, I thought she was just fooling around and she nipped my neck… I didn't think it was something serious thought," explained Draco nervously. Dumbledore smiled.

"No need to be embarrassed Draco, I do remember my youthful years, some things I would prefer not to re-call," chuckled Dumbledore. Draco smiled. Dumbledore was actually an alright guy, a bit old but wise and full of experience that reassured Draco that all was fine.

"Yeh, so would that be why? Why I'm like this?" asked Draco.

"Well yes, I would need to check with your friend, who was it again?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Oh um it was Blaise…umm will this get him into any sort of trouble cause I really don't want anyone involved that shouldn't already be involved?" asked Draco. Dumbledore nodded.

"Totally understandable Draco, Blaise will only receive a few questions from me to clarify before I can make any more assumptions on the case, Ok?"

"Yeh Ok, thanks,"

"Not at all," I shall leave you now, Oh! Someone gave me this, for you." He handed Draco a piece of paper. Draco took it and starred at the little scrap of parchment. He opened it carefully and it read:

_Hey, you ok?_

_I truly hope so..__Strange what happened, but I'm willing to put it behind me.._

"Who..?" responded Draco. Dumbledore nodded in the direction of the bed further down on the opposite side.

"It seems like you have a new friend," and with a wink he said his goodbyes and left Draco alone.

***

The next few days flew by, surprisingly enough because not much went on in the ward. Draco sat and read up on material which he was missing during his classes. He found it easier to understand things and the usual urge to ask questions left his mind, because deep down he already knew the answer. The pictures and diagrams seemed to come to life when he studied them. This particular book for potions class, had a huge two page diagram showing a dragon or some similar winged beast. The types of scales found along the beast's hide was listed and described below, as well as their functions and uses in the wizarding world. Although it wasn't the detailed facts that caught Draco's interest, it was in fact the faintly painted Beast with its scales seemingly appearing to click together and move with a wave of motion. The wings of the beast rippled the light, giving it an altogether watery effect. But it was the eyes that caught Draco, the deep red eyes burnt into his mind and made Draco jumped every time he glanced at them. He shut the book with a snap and set it down, as he rubbed his eyes.

What was wrong with him seriously? He knew pictures in books moved in the wizardry world but it seemed like his senses were too sharp and the slightest movement out of the corner of his eye scared him. He stretched out his limbs his, his arms felt heavier and more muscular, his legs felt thicker and fuller. He pulled sheets away and attempted to stand up. His feet hit the cold tiled floor and sent shock waves through his body, he could feel the smoothness of the tiles and every little dip and crack on the surface. A tremor ran up his leg, it buzzed his muscles. He stepped forward, he noticed his walking was a little stiff but he was fine with his balance. Another buzz ran up his leg.

"What is that?" wondered Draco out loud. The tremors increased in frequency, running up his well defined leg regularly. He heard foot steps coming from around the corner and they appeared to match the vibrations he was felling. He waited in the middle of the wing for the person to appear and was met with Madame Promfrey.

"Oh Mister Malfoy! You're up?! Well…well that's great!" Exclaimed the nurse happy to see at least one patient was getting better. Draco smiled in reply and tried to walk back to his bed. So he could sense footsteps now. How strange…

"Miss Granger is just down there on the right if you want to see her," suggested the nurse as she walked off, sending the slight tremors running up Draco's legs again. Maybe a trip to Granger would be good for him, he hadn't spoken to anyone other than Dumbledore in like ages. He shuffled down the ward as slowly as he could, running over in his head just what he would say to her.. Of course he would apologise and of course he would try to make it up to her, but would that even be enough?

***

Hermione lay on her bed, she starred as she heard a thumping noise draw closer, what was it? It wasn't loud but it was soft and rang in an irregular pattern. Lub Dub Dub Dub Lub Dub Dub Dub… a heart beat maybe? A voice whispered through the curtain and caught Hermione off guard.

"Hermione? Are you awake? Can I come in?"

"Malfoy?" she asked weakly, trying to sit up right the best she could. She had been regaining strength and restoring her blood supply for quite some time, it was a long and laborious process, but she could feel the effects of the treatment already. She wasn't able to move, speak or even nod in agreement to anyone and now she had the ability to converse with people again.

"Yeh its me," he relied sticking a hand through the curtain and waving to her.

"Ok come on in, there's a chair here…just don't laugh at me.." Grumbled Hermione starting to worry about how she looked. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror in a really long time and she was probably smelly, sweaty and disgusting. Draco limped through and glanced at her face. He stopped short and caught his breathe. He couldn't believe that he was standing in front of Granger.. There was no way that's Granger…

"What Malfoy! Oii for goodness sake just go! I know I'm ugly and all you don't have to make it so blatantly oblivious!" retorted Hermione after Draco's expression.

"No No… your so beautiful.." whispered Draco in shock.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Hermione half laughing, half filled with rage.

"No seriously you should see yourself," he held out a little semi circle mirror which he found beside his bed, it had been a small toy of amusement the past few days and it kept his boredom away for some time. The pattern was complex and elegant on the back of it and he was hoping Granger would accept it as a gift as an apology. Hermione snatched it off him and taking a deep breathe she glanced at herself quickly and was over come in awe.

Her once brown eyes were now a beautiful hazel in colour, which began to swirl into a golden tinge as she examined herself. Her bushy hair was tamed and lay in delicate curls which framed her face, it shimmered a golden brown in the afternoon light. Her complexion was slightly tanner and her lips were fuller and plumper, a captivating and natural pinkish-red, which she ran her tongue over in excitement. Her face was thinner and her neck was slender with the slight red mark of where Draco's teeth embedded deep within her. She lifted her night dress up, catching Draco off guard as he caught a glimpse of red lace underwear and a perfect figure. Hermione breathed in excitement as she studied her body. Her breasts were firm and a rather attractive shape. Her abdomen was tight and defined, showing soft muscles through her skin. Her legs were long and silky smooth and she gasped in wonder as she stroked her leg in astonishment.

"Oh my goodness what has happened to me?" asked Hermione slightly scared. She looked up at Draco and he merely starred back at this precious creature in front of him, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her right now and he never wanted to be with anyone but her in this moment. He climbed on to her bed still starring in awe at her and reaching out he gently stroked her arm as a silent gesture of seeking permission to lay with her. She starred into his eyes, feeling his touch under her skin was like torture. Heat swelled up within her and she could barely breathe. She moved over slightly allowing him to lay with her, but she kept her distance. The distance that killed her inside as she only ever wanted to be tightly bound to him right now, embraced forever and sharing each others love.

WOO What was she thinking!! Its Draco no matter how much he had changed he still owed her for those years of torture and she was going to get him back.

"You've changed too Malfoy.." sneered Hermione edging away from him. She slid off her bed easily and suddenly with enough energy she was able to hold herself up alright. She felt power running through her veins and it scared her, she was quite fable a few seconds ago and now she felt like she could face Voldemort all by herself.

"How do you mean?" asked Draco defensively aware of Hermione's change of tone.

"Your hair changes from a shade of red to a shade of blonde between dark and exposure to light, your huge now, look at your muscles! And don't get me started on your feelings for me!" snapped Hermione moving away from Draco as he followed her out of her room.

"What?! Shut up Granger like I would have feelings for a Mud Blood!" spat Malfoy, Hermione felt the heat subside into a burning iciness in the pit of her stomach. She lunched at him with full force, colliding with his body with a smack that sounded like thunder. They both fell back flat, with Hermione on top. She raised her fist up above ready to strike in down on top of Malfoy, suddenly hands grabbed her. Many hands. She sun around to see her enemy's faces and saw Dumbledore, Snape and Hagrid's.

"Jeez Dumbledore she's too strong," huffed Hagrid as he tried holding her back from everyone.

"Leave me be half breed!" squealed Hermione urgently, reaching out to Draco. Draco stood up, he didn't want to hurt her, its not that he couldn't its just that their was a power inside him telling him not too. Her screams tore through him making him more anxious and edgy. He heard Dumbledore ask Snape to escort him from the Hospital wing as he had fully recovered now. A pair of hands found his thick arm and he felt slight pressure leading him out of the hospital wing.

***

Hermione lay confused on the bed, tears welled up In her eyes and she had already apologised to Hagrid for the thoughtless name calling she had done previous. She could hear hushed voices in the next room, obliviously talking about her and her behaviour… this was it she was going to be expelled now anyway, so she might as well prepare herself. Dumbledore had left a thick, old and dusty book on her lap. It was quite huge, over 3000 pages to be precise, she had no idea what he wanted her to do with it.. She scanned the title. "Ancient Secrets of Lost Beasts.." she flicked open to the contents page and saw that Dumbledore had already done the work for her. He circled the section of Vampires and listed the page number for her to read. She sighed and clicked on through and set into reading the lengthy paragraph.

**_Striga Lucris- The Vampire of the Day or in other words (Light Vampire). _****_This creature is so rare wizards thought they may have been extinct. The fact is they look very similar in appearance to humans that they can go unnoticed. They are a great deal different to their sister species of the normal stereotypical vampire in that they have the use of their previous heart and organs almost like a hybrid Vampire. Many features of this creature include:_**

**_Changing of features to match their mood e.g. Hair and Eye Colour, _**

**_Huge muscle formation and weight changes,_**

**_Lethal, sharp and predator like reflexes and senses,_**

**_Bad reaction to sunlight,_**

**_Consist and travel together in twos and usually pair up with a mate,_**

**_Can only be created by the opposite sex,_**

**_Thirst for blood._**

**_The idea, however, of a mating ceremony between these two creatures did quite shock Wizards and Witches studying these creatures. This is very much rare with the likes of Vampires. The Male Striga Lucris tends to develop more rapidly and matures a lot faster, he tends to thirst blood a lot more extreme compared with the female creature, however, Females take a bad reaction to the transformation and usually are reluctant in settling down and finding a mate, (usual trends of behaviour show aggressive traits to any male Striga Lucris in sight and the additional defensive nature to any other human males). The female creature can only be created by a male Striga Lucris as it is parallel with the theory of the male Vampire finding a mate._**

**_Not enough information has been gathered on these creatures to actually say that enough accurate knowledge has been gathered._**

**_For more further information check my other texts, "Dark Creatures and their origin," and my new and latest text, "Courtships and Union between creatures."_**

Hermione sighed great she's a vampire and Draco as chosen her as his mate…


End file.
